


S H I E L D Agent Rhapsodos: A Part That Remains

by Wayang_Silver



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayang_Silver/pseuds/Wayang_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Taking the Backseat. Before he got into SHIELD, his second life started as a teenager. Genesis somewhat questions the Goddess why of all things his second life started off like this; until he meets an old man in a hospice by sheer luck. Minerva's last lesson: A Part That Remains. 5 of 5 Chapters (COMPLETE).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts Quite Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather short prequel I've made to explain the events how Genesis ends up on Earth and life before the Avengers. The reason why I didn't start off with universe traveling/hopping at the beginning of 'Taking the Backseat'… was because it would divert from the plot of the fic. This story uses a word and drabble format, each chapter consisting of 10 words. So with 50, it's going to be a total of 5 chapters.

* * *

_"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen." ~ Paulo Coelho_

* * *

_**:: Life ::** _

A figure of magnificent and fierce beauty stood—no, floated—gracefully before him. With bright shining armor, her entire being radiated power and life.

Her presence was enough to make the fallen 1st Class SOLDIER bow down on one knee before the ethereal deity that was Gaia. She was the Goddess, Minerva. In the end, he knew that he would have had to return here, to the Lifestream. Genesis' life only existed with borrowed time during the War of Resolve. Whatever judgment she would hand down upon him he would accept with open arms. Whether it would be to disperse like so many other souls into the Lifestream or to go forth to the Promise Land, he couldn't care less. He had served his role and fulfilled his purpose on Gaia, his fate to bring about the change she had entrusted him with.

_'You have done well, Chosen One. Is the afterlife what you truly seek?'_ Minerva asked.

Confused by her question, Genesis could only stare at her. He asked himself if that was what he really wanted. In many ways he wanted to go change the course of events, to go back in time and undo all the mistakes that he had made.

_'I think you know there are things that cannot be changed, no matter how much we all wish for them to be different.'_

"Th-then I don't deserve the afterlife?" he croaked. Fear that his Goddess would reject him gripped at his heart.

_'You misunderstand,'_ she said softly in a comforting manner. _'After the role you were given, what is it that you desire?'_

After so much pain, suffering, and battles, Genesis was glad he still had memories of happier times. Memories from when his world wasn't so twisted when he still was living with what was his family and friends. Even after that, he had the chance to have a few happier times with Cloud's oddball group. While the times were short, he wouldn't have minded experiencing those small, warm moments again.

This time, the Goddess smiled kindly at him, _'I see. You seek life.'_

The crimson SOLDIER shook his head, "I am dead."

_'True. You are dead here on Gaia,'_ Minerva stated, and then continued, _'Nonetheless, if you had the chance to live a clean slate in another world, would you take it?'_

He hesitated.

_'Be warned. I cannot erase your memories from Gaia. There will be hardships along the way, but I will guide you if you ever feel lost.'_

Genesis was shocked. "You would really do that?"

_'Yes.'_

He gulped at the thought of living in a new world. A place where he could start over and have the things he lost back in his time; and role as the Catalyst and WEAPON on Gaia would truly come to an end.

"Then I accept," Genesis said.

_'Then so be it.'_   
_  
_

_._

_._

_**:: Lonely Road ::** _

Genesis never felt so alone in his entire life.

He was outside of his comfort zone. It was like adapting to his degradation all over again—just without the pain and the dying.

Here he was, in Chicago, the Windy City, in the United States of America; he had no idea why he was sent to this particular country. There were hundreds of nations and hadn't a single clue where he was. The strange thing he had come to find out was that this world was filled with humans and animals, but no monsters. This meant his combat skills were near useless unless he decided to join the military.

Worst of all, he was a freaking teenager! No money, no place to stay, and raging hormones that were bound to make his emotions unstable. The auburn haired 'teen' only wore a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, and black jeans—and he had thought degradation was bad. Genesis ended up in the worst parts of the streets, where gang fights were frequent. The streets weren't a safe place to stay, but he didn't really have anywhere to go. Heck, he didn't even know what _to do._

For three days he wandered around the streets, scouting the area to become familiar with it and to find whatever scraps of food that were available. Whenever he came across any spare change on the ground, he'd make sure no one was watching and snatch it up greedily. Genesis wasn't proud of it, but he wanted to know more about this new world he lived in, and an empty stomach wasn't going to help. He was able to survive with little food and water thanks to the Mako he still had in his veins. However, he didn't know for how long he would last and if he was going to survive in this new life, he needed more information about this world.

Another week passed by.

Food was rare, but he now had other problems.

Genesis cursed as he breathed in and out deeply after he got chased down by a gang calling him a 'Mutant'. He'd remember reading from thrown newspapers that it was what the people called those who had special abilities. With the way his eyes were glowing, they suspected him for one. Another few hours after running, he bought cheap colored contact lens off of the street to cover his mark that made him a SOLDIER. Sure, he did manage to beat up one gang by himself with the abilities he had, but it only made the whole affair worse. The gang held grudges and he was forced to leave the area he first 'dropped' in and find a new area. All he still had was an old backpack with survival tools he found through his walks on the streets and the clothes on his back. The bad thing was, they wanted him dead just because he was different.

Here he thought he was free from being called a monster.

In desperation of finding a new home, he eventually (another week later) found a youth community that was actually willing to let him in. He knew the Goddess was kind and forgiving in this life. In just three days he was accepted into the foster home foundation, there was an opening for smart street kids to get a scholarship program and a chance to get a full education. Genesis was determined not to waste this life and took the test. He passed with flying colors, that was thanks to his time in ShinRa and the fact he was actually a living a second time around.

The auburn haired teen didn't care he hadn't had real foster parents yet. Personally, he preferred getting this done alone. He'd pass the cadet classes with relatively no trouble and now at the age turning sixteen soon, he shouldn't have any trouble, right?

.

.

.

_**:: High School ::** _

Secondary education on Earth wasn't what he expected.

Genesis realized he didn't have the most normal experience as a teenager— _understatement of a lifetime_ —since his world was crazy enough to recruit 14-year-old children into the military.

The classes weren't so bad on Earth, nor was the amount of homework he and his peers would get (it was not as worse as ShinRa paperwork). The only thing that rather sucked was the brats around him. With his grades at flying colors and scholarship in hand, his status was more than enough to have many students feeling jealous of him. He also excelled in physical education, so when he rejected the offer to join the football team or even the offer to get into their cheerleading club, well, he pretty much made most of the 'popular' teens resent him. Genesis would roll his eyes at the many numerous times they'd try to get his attention, because frankly, he just wasn't interested in joining them. He could have easily joined in along with them, but with his powers still intact and his last life being not so normal, Genesis wasn't quite so sure how his current peers would take it. Besides, there were other clubs outside school he joined like martial arts and arts that were more interesting.

A month later, things got worse.

Outside of school, he had accidentally got caught by one of the jocks when he was changing his contact lens, and because of it, he was labeled a mutant. Only it was a shame when there was a testing program at school he wasn't determined as one, the results came out negative. Those who didn't like him didn't even believe the doctors. So if the school couldn't do anything to him, those people who hadn't liked the results took it into their own hands. It was the beginning where Genesis would have to watch his surroundings more carefully.

The boys and some girls who didn't like him were always prepared, whether they'd be by his locker or outside the school so they could throw him into the dumpster. Of course, Genesis wasn't that stupid. He was a former SOLDIER, heck, long ago they even wanted him to be a Turk (which he rejected). Getting away from them was child's play, and he easily broke into the school at night to get into his locker to get his things if he wasn't able to get them during the day. The auburn haired teen had made it his business from that moment on to bring his books and belongings with him at all times. He simply didn't take chances.

Another month later, that's when his problems spread from inside the school to outside.

Unluckily for Genesis, the kids who hated him had ties to the street gangs outside the school—not that this wasn't expected—and now Genesis had more trouble than he had bargained for. He was still aiming to keep his records on top of the class, but with the trouble of getting to school and back to the foster home as well as vice versa made his high school days a lot tougher.

High school drama was definitely now on Genesis' 'Worst Points of my second Life' list.

.

.

.

_**:: Stumble ::** _

He hated running with a passion.

Genesis wasn't going to fight the whole gang behind him either. Too many hassles with the police, it could get his scholarship in jeopardy, and he wanted to come out on his secondary education clean without a mark on it. He shrugged in his mind it was good practice in using his enhanced speed and stamina at times like this. Although he had wished many times he didn't have to keep running around in circles through the streets. He was intent on getting home or to the library to study, dammit!

The auburn haired teen was running at full speed and stopped abruptly, skidding to a halt as he spotted a building that looked similar to a hospital but also a foster home. He stumbled a few steps. And before he could stop himself, Genesis fell flat on his face on the pavement. Recovering from the fall with pain to his face and ego, he stood up briskly remembering he had people after him. He shook his head snapping himself to reality. It was not the most pleasant experience he'd like to repeat again. Never in his life did he stumble so recklessly like he did now. Here he thought his SOLDIER reflexes would save him from that. Yet it was nice for a change no one would ever know the once great commander of ShinRa stumbled, here he was nobody.

He cursed to the point it would have made a certain swearing pilot proud. His ears picked up as footsteps echoed behind him and he hastily headed towards the public facility.

Hiding would be enough, right?

.

.

.

_**:: Jump ::** _

_Wrong._

Apparently, the gang members knew about the area than he did. It was expected as he was on their home turf.

The former SOLDIER was surrounded, but he easily picked up the holes in their formation, took advantage, swiped one thug with his leg to the ground, and after made a run for it. Genesis was very sure he could hear them run from behind him as he ran but worse, he heard new voices coming from other routes heading to the area with his enhanced hearing. His mind was warning him that his options were decreasing in getting away unscathed. He skidded and made a sharp right turn that soon lead him closer to a fence and an open window.

"He went that way! We got him trapped now!"

He gulped as he realized he was trapped in an intersection. The gangsters were coming around the block and every direction of the said juncture.

What to do?

His eyes darted to the only available escape and hiding spot, an opened window.

Scrambling in panic, Genesis jumped into the open window hoping for the best.

.

.

.

_**:: Meeting ::** _

Meeting an old man that was a patient stuck in a hospital bed was not on Genesis' meet and greet list. Obviously, Genesis gathered that it wasn't on the old man's list either as the old guy was giving him the 'evil eye' so he'd scram out of the bedroom. The teen would have gladly done so if it weren't for gangsters proclaiming loudly that Genesis had disappeared like the 'freak' he was from the road. Genesis immediately dove for the opened empty clothes closet and hid himself until they weren't heard yelling from the street.

Once they were gone, Genesis bowed and apologized to the man.

Without looking back, he leaped out of the window and headed straight for his foster home.

The old man only stared blankly at the window, wondering what the hell just happened.

.

.

.

_**:: Awkward ::** _

Talk about awkward.

It was the third time that week he was stuck again with the old man.

Genesis wanted to bang his head against the nearest surface enough times until it cracked to a billion pieces.

Those people who made him their hunting prey were getting more persistent every time he out run on them. He was beginning to find it tough to get to his outside school clubs that he decided to quit them and focus on his studies. Genesis was here because it was the only place they didn't dare chase him into—well they haven't figured that he went in—but he honestly didn't want to test it if they did found out. The old man yet again was giving him the death glares so he'd vamoose away from the room. In a way, it reminded him of how the Turks would use such an expression to get people running in the opposite direction.

"What are you looking at brat?" the patient seethed.

"You," Genesis replied simply, not at all intimidated by the old man's glares and even managing to keep a leveled gaze on him. "You remind me of those glares super spies give people so they'd scram."

"How did you know?" the old man asked, rather impressed by Genesis's statement.

"I'm very observant." was his shrugged answer. It wasn't exactly a lie on Genesis' part. With a small incline of his head, he left this time as soon the coast was clear outside.

The old man was just going ask something as the 'kid' disappeared. He knew a smart mind when he saw they kid through his eyes. Three times they've met and neither knew of each other's' names. He sighed and grunted in his bed. The old timer couldn't move from his bed, but he had a hunch it wasn't going to be the last time he'd see the kid again—especially when the gangs seemed to make the road next to his bedroom window a favorite spot to chase the red head into a corner.

The fact the 'brat' he labeled respectfully bowed in apology every time he landed inside his room, made it even awkward for an old timer like him. It made him wonder why the boy didn't hold his ground and fight.

.

.

.

_**:: Ignore ::** _

The old man lost count how many times the redhead teen had ignored him. He even didn't kept count on how many times the teen had dropped in on him.

Taunting the kid to get a reaction was like kicking a wall—he didn't budge at all—and replies were simply non-existent.

The former CIA agent had given up all semblance of hope in getting rid of the teen from his room. While there was still the option to call the nurses in, the old man still had an ego he preferred to have intact. On the other hand, most of the nurses or caretakers in the hospice were wary of him thanks to his infamous temper. He had a reputation of being a rather 'unstable' patient just to avoid the worst of noises that resided the place.

It was quite a feat—ignoring a still sharp retired agent—for a brat like him. The elder man was certain he exhausted every type of glare that would have Nazi spies run for their lives in World War II. Not to forget, he was quite certain even the nurses weren't as resilient as the red head teen. Most of them wouldn't dare stay in the room any longer, but the kid? The kid dismissively ignored him in any attempts of starting a conversation, only giving him a moment's notice before going back to what seemed like homework.

Well, it wasn't like the teen had bothered him in any way (besides being present in the room). However, the more time he spent with the teen, the sooner the former CIA agent realized he wasn't a troubled kid. He had caught glimpses of the teen's school grades and scholarship papers from a good distance. The flying colors would easily have made his peers envious, and not to mention forms that he was taking his end of high school exams early.

_'So, the kid's a genius or prodigy of some sort_ ,' he thought with bemusement.

With flaming medium length red hair, fair complexion, and slightly lean yet athletic features, the teen didn't seem to look like geek material. Especially the way he now wore ragged jeans and a faded red t-shirt would fool most people he was the average Joe on the street. After another half an hour of non-stop writing an essay, the red head cleaned up his things. He inclined with respect to the old man, swiftly made his way out the window, jumped, and disappeared.

The old man swore out loud as he forgot to ask the kid's name _again._

.

.

.

_**:: Degrade ::** _

This was the twentieth 'unexpected' visit Genesis paid the old man to.

As much as he could have ignored the elder man's glares, the former 1st Class SOLDIER couldn't ignore the man's deteriorating appearance and health. To sum it up, his now sleeping form reminded Genesis like a wilting flower that was starting to cripple brown. Even the room he had numerous times used as a hiding space didn't have a nice atmosphere to it. It was painted white plain and bare, with no gifts or letters or even signs of relations with other people. Plainly put, the room was outright depressing.

Genesis had later found out the place that served as his hiding base: a hospice. It was a place where people with incurable diseases stayed till they die—not very surprising that the gangsters had stopped pursuing him altogether by now. Between feeling jealous and pity, Genesis wasn't sure what to feel at first. Unlike him and what he went through his degradation, the place was a much hospitable place to die in than left in the wastes to rot. Yet it seemed the old man either had no one left or he pushed everyone away from him. The now teen guessed with the latter, as he noted the old timer never called on the nurses the numerous times Genesis barged into the room.

How foolish, Genesis thought. Well, he didn't blame the old man. Even the bravest people could be afraid of dying, and it wasn't that you had a decision on how to die. Well, unless one committed suicide, but some people just didn't have the choice to whether it could be a quick and painless death.

Watching the old sickly man doing things on his own and refusing any sort of help, reminded Genesis back to the worst times he suffered from his degradation. He could deny all the help, keep up a strong façade in front of other people, but he wouldn't entirely erase the fear of dying alone. It was probably the reason why back on Gaia all those years ago… he called upon Zack to fight him at the Banora Underground. Even without his SOLDIER pride and honor restored, he figured, at least, he didn't die alone—even if it meant he'd die by Angeal's Buster sword as a monster.

When the old man's heart rate readings on the machines beeped with alarms, Genesis did the sanest thing he could do. _To hell with the old man's stubbornness!_

He called for help.

.

.

.

_**:: Remain ::** _

Even after the old man was declared stable, Genesis chose to remain in his room and waited till he woke up.

He didn't mind to sleep over since the next day was the weekends and there wasn't much to do but stay in his foster home. Most of all the homework he had been with him anyway, and he'd get them done while he waited. Nevertheless, in the time he spent waiting for the elder man to wake up… he wasn't sure why he remained by the old man's side. Actually, the only reason why he stuck around was because the Lifestream flow in him told him to stick around. Genesis wasn't sure why it was telling him this, but the Lifestream hadn't been wrong till now guiding him in finding his current foster home and formal education. It was a gift the Goddess gave him before he was sent away to Earth.

Hours later, Genesis had woken up that morning feeling stiff no thanks to the ridged chair he slept on. His eyes blinked with surprise as he was faced with the old man observing him from the bed.

"You called the nurses, didn't you?" the old man asked. He looked a little worse for wear but, at least, he was awake.

Genesis inwardly winced if the man was going to blame him for letting him live. "Are you mad?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. But the old man then gathered his courage and asked, "Why?"

"Impulse," the former commander answered lamely. He then sighed, "And… I didn't want you to die alone."

The old man now had an unreadable expression. He seemed to be at a loss for words at the thought of a stranger who cared. His eyes shifted to the floor where numerous stacks of papers were laid out; clearly the kid was doing his homework and studies while he waited.

"Am I bothering you, Sir?" Genesis asked politely, feeling awkward at the stillness of the room.

The patient ignored the question, although he was pleasantly surprised by the polite question. He instead inquired, "Got a name kid?"

The redhead teen sighed visibly because he didn't like being called a kid.

"It's Genesis Rhapsodos. Just call me Genesis and not 'kid'," the former SOLDIER replied. He then looked at the patient's family name that was on a clipboard with interest. "I know your family name, but should I call you that or your first name?"

"Call me Robert," the old man replied with a light tone. Robert thought over the kid's name, it was a weird and unique one. He paused before he asked, "You're staying?"

"If you need a friend, I suppose," Genesis said rather hesitantly. He wasn't sure the man even wanted him there.

Robert smiled tiredly, "Then you're welcomed to stay."

It was the least Robert can do for the teen that saved his life last night. While he could have gotten mad at the kid he didn't die and end all his suffering in that one night, Robert inwardly admitted he was glad enough someone cared. He'd long given up people would want to spend their time on him. Sighing with relief, he laid himself back and rested. The teen only gave him a thankful nod silently back at him and remained there.

In the morning, Robert woke up to Genesis bringing in two trays of food with him. "Breakfast, Robert?" he asked with a light tone.

Another surprise, the teen really did wait for him. "Sure," Robert responded briefly.

Being a former agent, he couldn't help think what the kid's motive was. He complied with the teen's presence but didn't hope for too much. However, in the days that followed… the teen came back to his room at the same times he usually did, even if those boys that chased him had stopped their acts. Rest assured, Robert then had started to like Genesis' silent company at first, but soon they eventually were on speaking terms. He shortly found out that Genesis a person who took upon numerous masks to hide his real self. Oddly enough, he had a paranoia that many would expect an agent to have and hid it subtlety to the point Robert was sure only a professional would have noticed it.

"Is there a reason why you're hiding under many masks?" he had asked one day.

Genesis' face seemed to be alarmed at first like his secret had gone down the drain. Yet he swiftly composed himself, but, all the same, took on an evasive stance. "I've been running all my life Robert. The least I could do now is blend in."

Robert detected that wasn't a lie at all. It went along with his story of being in a nursing home, but he couldn't help but on instinct feel, there was a lot more to the teen. While he didn't have all the time in the world left, perhaps Robert made it his goal to find about just who Rhapsodos was. During his worst, Genesis had remained with him. With or with no reason, the old man decided that he could use the company and a friend that remained with him till the end.

* * *

_"Nearly all the best things that came to me in life have been unexpected, unplanned by me." ~ Carl Sandburg_

* * *

  ** _TBC..._ **

 


	2. Many Sides to a Person

* * *

_"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." ~ Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**_:: Nurse Hatchet ::_ **

With someone as stubborn as Robert, the former SOLDIER should have expected the hospice to send in someone who could eventually handle his thick-headed personality.

It just so happened that the rumors spoke of a person just as hardheaded as the old man himself.

Enter Hazel Milton, new caretaker, and volunteer; a short, plump brunette who was a fresh business graduate. She was determined to do some work in social services before entering the business world. Her nature to prove herself in the face of a real challenge was the reason the hospice set her up especially for Robert.

At first, just as Robert did so to Genesis, the former CIA agent made it his goal to set her running off in the other direction with his renowned 'spy glare'. The old man's intimidation tactics worked for a few hours or so. However, because Hazel wasn't the type to back down chaos ensued soon after.

Genesis hadn't been sure that he could have passed his history test with an A minus the next day due to the volume of the other two beforehand when he was studying. Still, he couldn't abandon the old man, and on the other side, it was nice to have a backup in taking care of Robert.

_'But which side should I choose?'_ , Genesis thought grimly. He was aware of his own fiery nature and getting involved with his own side would make matters worse, not to mention a hassle for him. After another three days of observing and weighing the odds, the two factions looked to him for support.

"Sorry Robert, but I'm going to have to side with Hazel on this one," Genesis spoke, looking anywhere but at the old man. The ex-SOLDIER was quite sure that the patient was boring a glare into the back of his head while the girl whooped in victory and thanked him.

Of course, Genesis had good intentions in mind so that Robert was cared for, but that wasn't his real reason he agreed in the first place. His true motive really was because he shuddered to get on the girl's bad side, which reminded him far too much of the fist-fighter back on Gaia: Tifa Lockhart. Sure, Hazel was far from being a fighter like Cloud's 'sweetheart' was, but the fact she had a legendary temper when it came to the household was way too similar.

Forget the term 'Mother Hen', as Genesis figured the title didn't really serve justice. When it came to women like both of them they were more correctly defined as 'Mama Bear'—mess with their children or pretty much their household territory and be ready to get your butt kicked. Still, Genesis' name for her was more of 'Nurse Hatchet', thanks to her way of cutting arguments in two when he and Robert argued about something.

The last thing the red-head wanted was to be on the opposite side of a person that rivaled Tifa's ire. As for Robert, he'd just have to live with it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Trio ::_ **

The residents of the hospice from that moment on had reluctantly accepted the noisy trio as part of their establishment. It was bad enough having Robert around being the grumpy person that he was. But now, with his two compatriots, or 'rowdy youngsters' as the elderly preferred to call them, not a day went by that there didn't seem to be something unexpected happening in what was once a nice, quiet hospice.

One explanation for why things had become so much noisier was the presence of Genesis. Between games, pranks, and other activities, for those who were close to death, now the house seemed to show signs of renewed life.

Some people weren't all too happy with the change while others were curious as to what the three were up to next—a change from the typical boring routine of the dull hospice.

Who knew that a red-haired teenager, a business graduate volunteering as a nurse, and a former government agent could make things turn out so different?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Temperamental ::_ **

Between juggling school and going to the hospice, Genesis was in a better mood these days. The only thing he had to watch out for was when Old Man Robert got temperamental.

Naturally, the crimson commander didn't blame him. His disease was similar to his degradation; at some tiresome points, the pain got too excruciating that painkillers didn't work. So that left the old man to vent out the pain which in turn meant Genesis would be expected to avoid flying objects—vases, ornaments, a lamp, and so on—that sat on his bedside table. Though it was good exercise for his enhanced reflexes, the ex-SOLDIER was happy that Robert's old age inhibited him from letting the table fly, too.

Hazel was afraid at first, frightened by the old man's outbursts, but gradually accepting of it as a typical thing once Genesis explained to her that it was how Robert coped with his pain.

"I never figured you to be the patient type, Genesis," she admitted to the teen.

He blinked and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I've never thought _I'd_ be considered the patient type."

Genesis was without a doubt that he'd usually been the one to go into temper tantrums in the past. He wasn't called hotheaded for just the color of his hair. Were he here, Genesis was positive that his best friend would be laughing at the irony right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Nimble ::_ **

If there was one thing Robert could say about Genesis, he didn't doubt at all that the adolescent was nimble.

Despite his thin athletic build, the retired agent would observe Genesis come and go swiftly with little noise whether he chose to use the window or the door. His ability to efficiently sneak around people without attracting any attention probably would have left most of his fellow agents shocked back in his day. Avoiding most of the staff and even Hazel at times without being seen was proof of some kind of expertise. It was a clue that the boy was trained, but when the war veteran asked Genesis where he received it, the responses he got were confusing verses from a poem about some goddess.

Genesis answered him truthfully, but the old man knew he was no linguist. He had tried to ask Hazel for a clarification to what the teen meant, but she didn't seem bothered by it. Or, rather, she had her nose stuck in a business book.

Robert rolled his eyes as he grumbled to himself, _'Why do kids have to be so quick-witted these days?'_

And whenever Robert wanted to ask Genesis more questions when Hazel wasn't around, the boy managed to pull a Houdini and disappear. How and when the teenager was able to make such an escape, Robert wasn't too sure, but being more nimble than the average secret agent didn't help.

_'And how does he know I was going to ask about his background?'_ , Robert pondered indignantly while Genesis remained mysteriously absent until he chose to give up and move on to other matters, all as if he was psychic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Cards ::_ **

One of the ways to pass the time (when Genesis didn't have homework) was to play poker. The hospice staff wasn't sure how old man Robert got the chips into their establishment, but they did have suspicions that Hazel turned a blind eye or Genesis snuck them in. Sadly, the rest of the elderly population couldn't complain since there was no real money involved.

During the games, Hazel reluctantly had to admit she was no match for the other two males in the room. She only had recently been taught the game, unlike Genesis or Robert. Seeing the poker faces those two wore while playing made her wonder how they could keep them on so perfectly.

Eventually, the girl gave up playing a game she had no real chance at winning and became the dealer instead. It was both amusing and interesting as she observed the two tallying up their wins. She wasn't so surprised by Robert's expertise because he had a history working for one of the United States' several intelligence agencies. Rather, it was Genesis' skill at it that Hazel found puzzling. Was it because of his time out on the streets? That wasn't a satisfying explanation, especially when poker games were usually won with experience. She shrugged it off, figuring that it was probably a genius thing for Genesis. So far the boy was ahead by five games and Robert looked as if a vein was about to pop in his head.

"Three kings," the elder man smugly said. "Three of a kind."

Genesis smirked back as he laid his own cards down, "Full house."

As Robert angrily gritted his teeth in defeat, their dealer shook her head and chuckled.

_Make that six._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Dramatic ::_ **

Robert had a wry expression on his face as he pensively thought, _'Was dramatic flair a trend for youth these days?'_

The girl whom he had fondly dubbed Nurse Hatchet—though he wouldn't admit it—had a tendency to rant and snark when she was having a bad day. Even so, her penchant for it didn't escalate to the level Genesis Rhapsodos brought it.

No matter what mood the teen was in, Genesis recited dialogues from plays, quotations, and poetry in-between his sentences when he spoke as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Robert honestly couldn't care less for what LOVELESS was about. Still, at times, he wondered why the kid obsessed over it. However, it didn't help that Genesis was also capable of doing it to get on Robert's nerves for fun. This usually occurred during their frequent bouts of poker.

The old man would bet that almost anyone would be driven nuts—to the point of _insanity_ , even—if they had to listen to a recital of _Hamlet_ during a poker game; it was the reason why Robert was now fifteen games behind Genesis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Monopoly ::_ **

If there was one game Genesis where had to agree that both he and Old Man Robert were getting their asses kicked, Monopoly was one such game.

As gifted a tactician and strategist as Genesis was, he just couldn't handle finances. Coming in the last place in the past few games strengthened his resolve to learn new things in this new life. Robert, on the other hand, wasn't so encouraged. While the former CIA agent did manage his money adequately well, he was only playing the game out of sheer boredom.

So when Hazel asked him why managing finances weren't appealing to him, Robert shrugged like it was nothing. "Back in the day, we had the financial division take care of it."

"And your own financial paperwork?" the girl asked again, guessing the guy, at least, would have been a senior supervisor once.

Robert smirked, "My assistant handled it."

As the social worker rolled her eyes, Genesis chuckled with mirth. He would have given the same answer as Robert when he served his time back in ShinRa. The former 1st Class SOLDIER also took note to never ask the man about anything related to finances, seeing that Hazel was the business graduate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Obsessive ::_ **

When 'Mama bear', as Genesis nicknamed her, wasn't around, Robert focused on his sole mission—though some might rather call it an obsession—to learn more about his cryptic young friend.

There had been plenty of questions and theories that had sprouted in his mind about where Genesis Rhapsodos was really from. It was the kid's genius mind and emotional maturity that took the top spot on Robert's list of things to explain. While the teen was good at disguising it in front of Hazel, masking his maturity with jokes and sarcastic comments didn't fool Robert's experienced eyes.

Although there were many cases where Genesis took part in having fun and mercilessly annoying him and Hazel to no end, at times Robert could detect an underlying sense of regret and sadness in him whenever he eyed Robert in his condition. Oddly enough, they weren't eyes of sympathy for a sick man, but rather a thoughtful gaze of remembrance that almost said that he personally knew what it felt like to be in his situation.

More disturbingly, those same eyes also revealed the regret of someone who made the mistake of a lifetime. Robert had figured that Genesis' past was probably a tragic one, but his mannerisms weren't always that of a young adult such as Hazel. They belonged to a grown man who had seen many things. Many _unpleasant_ things that Robert was sure he'd rather do without.

This alone pointed to the rather scary conclusion that perhaps Genesis was a lot older than he looked. He shook his head at the idea of time travel or any other reality-defying explanations.

Rather than asking straightforwardly, Robert had then decided to wait it out and proceed slowly. The kid was already wary enough with the more direct approaches he tried previously. If that couldn't get results, then he'd do it the old fashion way of getting to know Genesis on a personal level. At least if it was one hell of a secret he'd take it to the grave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Bad Days ::_ **

Like everyone else in the universe, there were bad days when Genesis Rhapsodos felt that his second life tended to be awful. That particular day just wasn't his day.

Way too early in the morning he was woken up by a nightmare; where the memories of his past life came back to haunt him: he was in the middle or his worst condition to his degradation. The pain, suffering, and remorse whiplashed full force when he awoke abruptly in his bed to find it was at 3 AM in the morning. Afterward, he couldn't sleep with the fear he'd dream it again if he closed his eyes.

His classes that day in high school didn't make things any better. Resentment from his peers in wanting to make his life as miserable as possible was taking a toll on his mind. Now, there were also some teachers who didn't like him for being too smart. Even if his grades didn't suffer from it, he almost blew up at a teacher who had taken a liking to trample on his dignity when the guy felt like it. The day wasn't worst one he'd had, but the frustration built upon months since school started was eating up his heart and mind to the brink of defeat.

At the end of the school day, he had immediately left the school premises without a thought to find some form of peace and quiet. Originally he had thought of not visiting Robert for that day so he could lock himself in his room back at the foster home, but his legs found their way instead back to the hospice.

As usual, he sat on the chair beside Robert's bed, but he did not speak or say anything. Genesis let a breath out and sighed letting all the pent-up disappointment out. What he didn't expect, was a hand over his head that rubbed him in a comforting gesture Angeal would usually do to reassure Zack when he was feeling down.

In his previous life, he would have slapped the hand away. This time around, he let the hand linger longer. His foster parents back on Gaia never gave the affection he craved no matter how much he tried earning it, and when he was in SOLDIER any idea of someone parenting him was unacceptable with his inflated ego in the way. Here, he was just an adolescent.

"Even the worst things will have to pass Genesis," Robert said, after a long silence. "And just because I'm a crippled old patient stuck in a hospice doesn't mean you can't let an adult share that load you're having trouble with."

"It's nothing," the teen said, trying to attempt a poker face but it wasn't working.

The old man rolled his eyes heavenward. "Bullshit. I know a tired face when I see one. One way or another you're going to have to let all the stress out. You might as well get over it now than let it cause grievances later. I'm willing to listen if you're up for it."

Another thing he didn't like about Robert was he was a very extremely persistent man. Genesis was able to avoid questions pertaining to his previous life, but he couldn't really avoid questions that had to do with his day-to-day life. In the end, he caved and told the old man about having a nightmare (although he didn't explain in full detail) and how school was giving him trouble. Unexpectedly he never thought about Robert giving him a solution to his problems. But taking the old man's advice lead him to sleep better that night and enjoy his school day better the next day.

While he knew Robert's time was short, Genesis learned to cherish the old man as more than just as a friend. To him, it was like getting to know and be fond of a father he never had.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_:: Apples ::_ **

If there was something Robert and Hazel could agree upon it was that they thought Genesis' love for apples to be strange. While the fruit was certainly a healthy one, they couldn't understand why Genesis tended to treat them like a staple food.

One notion that the volunteer nurse had proposed was that perhaps at some point when Genesis was a kid he was a country boy. Maybe a farm where he lived had grown apples and that living off of it was a norm.

Robert, in contrast, didn't believe in Hazel's theory. If Genesis had grown up on a farm, he'd expect to him have a lingering country accent. He believed that the apples had a deeper meaning to Genesis. Honestly, who eats a bowl of apples nearly every day like it was a ritual? Even vegetarians weren't that crazy, and Robert didn't think it was for dieting purposes as the kid didn't have a weight problem. Saying it was 'the gift of the Goddess' was one idea that leads to the fact there was a story behind his craze for apples.

Meanwhile, Genesis sat silently with a small grin rising to his lips, his nose stuck in a book. It was fun seeing and listening in on them debate, guess, and Genesis would let them try to figure it all out without being helpful in giving answers. It was a shame they didn't know both theories were _right._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Virtue has a veil, vice a mask." ~ Victor Hugo_

* * *

 

 

**_TBC..._ **


	3. Learning Differences

* * *

" _All of us every single year, we're a different person. I don't think we're the same person all our lives._ " ~  _Steven Spielberg_

* * *

_**:: Experience ::** _

If there was one thing Genesis admired about the old man, was that he had rich experiences as an agent and was willing to share some of his life stories. To someone like him who had come from a different planet entirely it was an insight of how people from Earth coped with war.

No thanks to the sheer amount of nations that spanned the globe, Earth had too many of them to count. Robert who had worked with the CIA for a long time had went on so many missions that he'd forgotten his own birth date.

"So you completely have forgotten when you were even born?" Genesis inquired, finding it hard to believe.

In reply, the old man only smugly smiled, "No, it's more like I remembered too many birthdays that I used as a spy."

The teen snorted, "Which means you're a lot older than you look or you're younger than you're supposed to be."

Robert who was smiling like a Cheshire cat gave no indication to Genesis he'll ever know his age. Genesis gambled on the old man being older, though, considering that the Lifestream in him whispered to him Robert had an old soul. It was pointing out to the teen that it was amazing he was even alive at all. Weird.

"You're forgetting in the days of the war birth certificates can be rare; also that some people don't even record the day you were born." the war veteran reminded him.

"Fine." Genesis dismissed their last topic and thought of a new one. "Hmm, where was the worst mission you think you have ever gone on?"

There was a solemn look in Robert's eyes, but he was willing to share. "In Cambodia. When people think that the Holocaust in Europe during World War II had stopped, in the Cold War it continued in the purges."

With rapt attention, Genesis leaned in and listened to Robert's story. He wasn't given a detailed account of what date he was there, but during the Cold War, that was when the world experienced a worldwide conflict of ideals. There were people who sided with liberalism, communism, and even those who didn't want to be a part of it. But things from the previous war hadn't really died out, which left most nations distrusting each other or even their fellow countrymen.

Hearing Robert's story about the rescue mission he did during Khmer Rouge Regime, left Genesis feeling ill.

His mission was to rescue a trapped US delegate that had somehow made it to one of the Killing Fields. It was basically the last place where people were tortured and then killed in mass graves, for going against the ruling regime or for being the wrong person at the wrong time. While the mission was successful, Robert had regretted not doing anything to stop the killings.

"Infants weren't even spared too, you know," the old man winced remembering what he had, "they rationalized that the kids could grow up and take revenge, and so they'd kill them by bashing their heads on trees and throw them into mass burial graves. Even now records say during that regime alone they killed off about 21% of the population."

Genesis was speechless.

"It's frightening what distrust brings about, but the Holocaust had rules according to race. In Cambodia's case, they did not, and that meant if you were framed, you won't get a chance to prove you're innocent."

"The price of freedom is always high," the teen mumbled.

Genesis avoided looking at Robert when he said that. The Wutai war may have been much tamer, but it didn't save the people who were inside ShinRa either from Hojo's clutches. It now made him wonder what happened to the remains of those Wutai people who were unfortunate enough to be taken by the mad scientist. If Hojo treated Zack and Cloud as live specimens, the former commander couldn't imagine what was left of the Prisoners of War that never would have seen the light again.

Robert, on the other hand, seemed to be worried he may have hit a sore spot. "Genesis? Did I offend you or anything?"

The teen's attention was back on the old man, "It's nothing. At least, it's nothing to be concerned about."

The old man didn't seem to believe him, but Genesis kept that matter quiet and went to another topic about how far his mission took him in Asia. As much as Robert wanted answers, the former commander still felt he didn't trust Robert with secrets from his past life yet. At least, until he knew Robert better than at the present.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Cheating ::** _

As Robert observed, Genesis wasn't one to break rules so easily. However, if given a chance he could get away with it… the kid didn't hesitate; especially when he was avenging someone.

One day there was an argument along the lines that Robert's assigned nurse, Hazel, was blamed for something she didn't do. The culprit (which Robert or the others will not name), was making it a big deal in the hospice to the point it was disturbing everyone.

So Rhapsodos challenged the guy to a bet in a simple game of cards, which he pawned over the said 'culprit' with ease. In the end, the guy confessed he was responsible. Of course, if you didn't have the eye for detail and logic you would notice something was odd about how the chances that came into the cards. At the end of the game, Robert asked the kid again within the safety of his room.

"So, you cheated." The old man concluded as Hazel was out to get a call for a 'celebration', with a pizza order delivery on the way.

Genesis shrugged, not at all shocked the old man saw through his trickster gag. As long as the general populace didn't suspect him, then he was, at least, doing it correctly. "He had what was coming to him. And you didn't stop me." He shuffled in his seat that was beside Robert's bed and crossed his arms, "Is there a reason why you didn't say anything when you knew?"

"While she and I don't agree most of the time, it doesn't mean I approve for what the scrawny guy nurse did to her," Robert explained. "Besides… I'm good at keeping secrets."

"That I don't doubt." the teen chuckled.

However, the old man raised and waved a stubby finger at Genesis, "Don't get it to your head, kid. Under different circumstances that would have been your life on the line and you would have failed."

In turn, Genesis frowned back with a scowl at the elder man that read, 'So what am I supposed to do?' He didn't particularly like it when the old man used the word 'kid'. It meant that he'd done something Robert considered foolish. Being somewhat of a perfectionist, Genesis wanted to make sure no weakness wasn't noted.

The old man only laughed at the teen, which irked Genesis further. Before the redhead popped a vein on his head, Robert calmed him down. "Easy, Genesis; there's still room for improvement. All you need is the right teacher."

"From the way you're smirking at me… you want to teach me?" the former SOLDIER asked disbelievingly. Had the old man gone mad? Genesis was still weighing the odds why the former CIA agent wanted to teach him.

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to do lately."

"Good point."

" _And_ ," Robert stressed, "I'm trusting you'd use some of my tips and tricks for good."

That statement caused the teen to raise a questioning glance at Robert. "You're trusting me?"

"A bit of good does help once in a while," the old man said. "And I trust you're a good person, but you just need to be nudged in the right direction."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "You can read minds, old man?"

Robert disagreed, "No. But you could use a moral compass."

"You do realize that your previous job required you to do immoral deeds and the like?"

"Yes. And yet, since when was the world filled with only black and white?"

"It never has, and never will be," Genesis said.

"Good." Robert concurred. "Then let me teach you how to best survive in the gray area."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Contagious ::** _

Whatever Robert taught Genesis these days, in Hazel's eyes it seemed highly contagious.

Of course, the average teen would not have thought about hanging around with a sickly old man in a hospice. Not that Genesis was an average teen anyway; he seemed to be happier avoiding the 'brats' that like to chase him because of his current academic achievements. So when Robert came along and taught Rhapsodos new things, there wasn't a day the old man and the teen were busy doing something when the teen had completed his homework.

To a bystander who weren't aware of their odd friendship, they could have been mistaken for a grandfather who was giving advice to his grandchild.

Most days they would be busy opening books that had to do with many wars in human history, military weapons, and development, to discussing strategic diplomacy. During those days, Hazel was rather overwhelmed on what they were discussing on details such as acronyms she wasn't aware of. It was a glimpse how Genesis lived up to being called a genius in school, and that Robert wasn't the average old man.

On other days, they'd set aside the books and went on their gaming streak which usually meant games like poker, Risk, chess and other mind testing board games were in play. At this time, the hospice volunteer would either join in the fun (if it was a multi-player game), or she would be counting the scores. Old man Robert and Genesis naturally had a ridiculous rival count on how many times they won, came to a draw, and lost.

On rarer days like she was going through the present, they were talking about social relationships. So when the topic about girlfriends arose in their discussions, Robert was taking his time to tease the red-head whether he had one or not. Genesis undoubtedly was not pleased with it at all.

"You know Robert, I don't see whether I have a girlfriend is your business at all," Genesis stated his discomfort for their present topic.

The old man didn't seem to be perturbed at all by the teen's glare, and quipped, "True. But that doesn't mean you should keep on pushing nearly everyone away."

Hazel raised a curious brow as she caught sight of feelings passing through the eyes of the teen. Fear. Hurt. Self-loathing. Reluctance. Another second gone by, Genesis' face was blank. The girl decided that she would act as if she wasn't paying attention and kept her nose in her book she liked reading.

"Hey, I know it's not possible to make friends out of everyone," Robert continued giving the teen advice, "but you can always consider a few acquaintances for extra intel."

Hazel briefly heard a mumble from Genesis, "Not unless you're Zackary Fair."

"What did you say?" the old man asked.

"Nothing," Genesis said more audible this time. He then sighed, "Fine, I'll give 'socializing' a shot. It still means that I don't necessarily have to get a girlfriend."

"Deal."

The next week, Genesis was seen striking up a conversation with nearly every person in the hospice. That left the old man grumbling since he was left mostly alone when he now enjoyed the teen's presence. Hazel was in for a shock that Genesis could be a social butterfly when he wanted to, even to the point that some people weren't wary of him anymore thanks to past pranks.

"You're not going to do anything?" the old patient asked her about his situation.

Hazel pleasantly said in a fake voice, "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you listened to our conversation last week, Hazel."

"Well don't blame me if your contagious advice worked," she snorted as she rolled her eyes heavenward. "Maybe next time you should be careful what you're teaching him."

Days after when Genesis was back from his 'socializing' the trio went back to their normal activities. Robert didn't seem to want to tread on the topic if one observed prudently. Genesis, of course, was acting like his usual self. Hazel wasn't sure what had transpired then and there.

She only found out more when she and Genesis were walking to the bus terminal on the way home later that night.

"So…," Hazel started off, "am I going to get any explanations why you just went along with the old coot's plan and then a few days later you're back, business as usual?"

Genesis nodded in understanding. "Well, since I've been alone most of my life, it gets difficult to actually be in the presence of too many people."

"So what? You're a natural introvert?" she guessed loudly.

The teen shook his head, "I've had too many people who want me gone, and it makes it hard for me to trust people. Robert just wanted me to look past the suspicions first and be a normal person."

"You do realize that's coming from someone who was a government agent right?"

"Yes."

Hazel sighed, "I still don't get it Genesis."

"The best way to describe it," the redhead motioned, "is that Robert doesn't want me to be too distrustful I can't make meaningful relationships. With what I see of him right now, I think he regrets that he didn't take the chance to enjoy his life when he retired. He's just now at a point where it's too hard for him to reach out to people."

The girl breathed out. Genesis did have a point there. She then shifted to her next question and asked, "Okay, so why did you ignore him in the time you were off 'socializing'?"

At that question, Genesis smirked. "That dear Hazel is because your disciplinary teachings are contagious," he winked at her.

"You're talking like I'm a disease kiddo," Hazel muttered sarcastically. He must have overheard her words at the time too. "But; whatever. The guy could get used to more company if he can follow rules better. Even if in the end it only ends up being just the three of us."

"So other than taking care of Robert for the challenge, why are you still insistent in taking care of him?" Genesis asked a question of his own. "I mean no offense, especially when you're both polar opposites and barely can stand each other."

The girl gave him a thoughtful look, "I guess I just wanted to give a person a chance to die happy. Is that weird?"

"No."

"I'm not doing a good job then, am I?" Hazel asked with a defeated tone.

"Robert just needs more time to get used to you," the teen disagreed on what she thought of herself. "I got lucky because I happened to be at the right time when I saved his life." Genesis then gave her a challenging gaze that teased she was giving up now.

"Damn it Genesis, where did that positive contagious vibe come from?" Hazel exclaimed. She then relented, "Fine. I'm not giving up. EVER. Are you happy?" A nod. "Answer my question please."

"Hmm, just say I learned it from a friend. He's not around anymore, but he was an equivalent of a human puppy," Genesis said mysteriously with a smirk.

_'Human puppy, huh?'_ Hazel thought. She wondered if that person was the same one Robert defined as the guy who 'not-so-impossibly made friends with everyone', and also the person she heard Genesis mutter named Zackary Fair.

"I'm guessing the guy had contagious puppy-eyes too?" she joked.

Genesis chuckled, "You have _no_ idea."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Try Again ::** _

If at first you don't succeed, try again.

It was probably one of the things that Robert had learned about Genesis Rhapsodos. The teen was headstrong and just didn't know the meaning of giving up. There were times when Genesis did give up, but give it time, the teen was able to bounce back and conquer a task that proved to be difficult before, and that wasn't the scary part.

What scared Robert was that the kid was a _crazy_ perfectionist.

At times Robert wondered, maybe Genesis had regrets that he wanted to make up for. Regrets that the old man was still trying to find out—but had little to no ideas how to—thanks to the fact that somehow the teen could 'sense' him when he was going to ask about something personal. Yes, Robert understood he was an orphan; however that does not make it a reason to whip yourself if you failed at something.

Rhapsodos for some reason took it hard when he wasn't capable of doing something. Of course, that then lead to him finding out how to do the said deed and with a vengeance, made a comeback, and do the 'failed' skill or task perfectly.

Robert knew it wasn't healthy. So with that in mind, subtly, the old man had devised a way to get closer to Genesis by giving him a balance of appreciation, humility and not to delve in too deep when the situation warranted it.

The boy reacted positively, willing to trust him more. However, he didn't slow down. At this point, Robert tried a blunt approach instead. He plainly asked why Genesis was overworking himself so much.

The teen's eyes looked tired, weary and bitter, "All I've been doing in my life is running. I've been called a failure since I probably existed, and I don't want to waste this new chance I've been given."

"As much as I agree that not all chances come back," Robert implied, "you're going to miss the finer things in life if you don't know where to stop, and look around at the beautiful scenery you might be missing out on."

The poor teen looked like he had been hit with a truck. "Am I turning into a total workaholic?"

"Not unless you slow down," Robert said, but then countered, "If not take the quote 'work hard, play hard' in handling things and you won't miss much."

"The last thing I want is to turn into Sephiroth," the teen muttered, but with a slight fear in his voice.

Robert raised a brow, "Who is Sephiroth?"

The question immediately turned Genesis on the defensive and was completely silent on anything related to it when the old man persistently asked. It seemed like it was Robert who was going to have to try again with a different method to work out what happened to the teen he was determined not to give up.

At the current moment, he wasn't going to get anywhere without a bit of help. Seeing that the only option for that was Hazel, he called the volunteer over.

He could make a truce and set aside differences while he was at it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Dreams ::** _

"Say Genesis, do you have a dream?"

The teen who was helping out the girl volunteer paused from putting Robert's breakfast on his tray. That question was all too familiar. In the past, he would have said immediately answered to be a hero. But now… he wasn't quite sure of himself.

So, without really thinking Genesis said, "Get out of poverty."

Hazel gave him a sympathetic look. "That's not really a dream, Genesis. A dream should be something you live for, not exist for," she chided. "Come on, you're going to graduate at sixteen from high school with your scholarship and you're an Einstein at your school. There has to be something you really want to have or want to do. You know, like be a President, a dedicated researcher, or a CEO of something like Youtube or Facebook," she ushered.

The former SOLDIER shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I just never thought that far." Genesis truthfully never even thought to be something in the new world he lived in. So far he only cared was about his own survival.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, let's make it our agenda today," she said with a smirk, grabbed the tray, and made way to Robert's room leaving Genesis behind. Genesis chased after her too late before she told Robert about their brief conversation.

Much to Genesis' disgruntlement that morning, she was siding with Robert—of all people—and they were trying to bait him so he'd be more open about his personal life. The teen wondered what Robert bribed the girl with to get on his good side; considering the two hardly agreed with each other. Who knew something he was so confident in the past could make him insecure and hesitant now?

But it was a problem. The fact was, he knew so little about Earth he didn't know what to make out of himself in his second life. Did he want the fame and glory like he did in Gaia? Or did he want a peaceful and mundane life? Actually, what did he want in life? The last question alone left him feeling distressed he didn't have any real goals at all.

Feeling that she had done her job, Hazel gave a cheeky glance at Robert and left the room to let Genesis fend for himself against the old man. _'Damn the girl for being so sneaky about it',_ the teen thought grumbling to himself.

Seeing that Genesis wasn't being cooperative about it, Robert then had played the game of 20 questions, which probably to anyone's guess lead up to over a hundred no thanks to his CIA training. In dismay, the teen wasn't happy that Robert connected the dots to get an answer, even if Genesis gave short and clipped responses throughout the game.

"You want to be accepted and understood for who you are. If anything else, you're looking for a family," Robert concluded on his findings.

That hit straight on target that the red mage could not help but feel strained. Back on Gaia and till now, he probably craved that more than anything.

In the past, his adoptive parents didn't like him at all. No matter what he did, they never seemed to like him. It was only when he started to have a reputation and his fame in SOLDIER that they came back to welcome and accept him. But what they welcomed and accepted was his fame, and what that did to theirs. If Genesis was a normal boy, his parents probably wouldn't have accepted him at all. It just wasn't the real acknowledgment he sought for, and because of that, he kept his distance from them.

Bitterly, that fake love showed its real ugly head when the former SOLDIER was degrading. The very two people who raised him were more afraid of their own fate against ShinRa than the health of their 'son'. It had taken a few threats so they wouldn't report him back, and that was proof how falsely fabricated his life was. He hadn't really meant to kill them, but he was too angry, the degradation did not help him have any semblance of emotional control, and they ended up dead at his feet.

The person who he found family in was Sephiroth (for some time), Angeal, and Gillian (Angeal's mother). However, they too met their own tragic demise that was a ripple effect that Genesis caused back on Gaia.

"Genesis?"

Ah, he had forgotten he was with Robert.

"Umm, I suppose that is kind of my dream," Genesis admitted with a bit of shame.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of for wanting a family," Robert comforted the teen rubbing his back. "You'll find your own type of family when you put your mind to it."

"My own type of family?"

"Families come in different shapes and sizes. Doesn't mean they're related by blood. They might even be because you have the same cause," the old man suggested.

Genesis wondered if there was ever the case where a family had a case for redemption. He doubted it. "You think a family like that exists for someone like me?" the teen asked awkwardly.

"Have a bit of faith in that dream and you'll find it."

"How about you Robert? What's your dream?" Genesis asked back curiously.

This time, it was the old uncomfortable. However, he answered the teen, "To make amends with my son, before I can't anymore." Then there was a sad look that lingered. "Some arguments can come from something petty. You don't mean for them to happen and they can hurt the ones you care the most about just as bad."

"You ever tried to contact your son?"

"I've tried a few times," the old-timer shrugged.

"Then you should keep on trying," Genesis supported Robert in his goal.

Robert then smiled at Genesis' changed demeanor. "Deal. Promise me you'll keep searching for that family you're looking for, even when I'm not around anymore," he said.

"I intend to."

At lunch, when Genesis went out for shopping, Hazel made herself present in the old man's room.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"We've managed to come to an understanding on what he wants," Roberts said with an ambiguous tone. "It's a good thing you told me he doesn't have any dreams at all. I wouldn't really know how to help him if I didn't." Genesis' ambitious habits to Robert's observations till now had the old patient thinking the adolescent was just focusing on staying alive.

Hazel shrugged, "Like I said before Robert, I just wanna help Genesis out." Helping out the old man was left unsaid, but she didn't want Robert to know she had a soft spot for him too. She paused before a question came up from her head, "So why were you so worried if he had dreams or not in the first place?"

"There's a saying: 'Give a man a dream and you give him a "car". Add faith and you send him off with a "full tank".' The kid's got smarts, is a genius, and a survivor. What he needs is a goal that can fulfill that empty part he's missing and he can go anywhere."

Hazel chuckled. "I didn't think you had that sort of kindness in you, old coot."

"This doesn't leave the room," Robert said sternly.

She only grinned back, "Your secrets are safe with me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Halloween ::** _

For the second time, Genesis was cursing the fact that Robert and Hazel had struck some sort of truce against him. The uniform clothes were proof.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he somehow got himself roped into getting a costume for Halloween.

For all intents and purposes, he couldn't care less what it was about, since he wasn't familiar with the tradition. Nonetheless, it would be suspicious if he didn't follow the local celebrations America had and that would point out he was some sort of alien. Halloween for one was celebrated annually. He took note for other holidays the people of Earth celebrated and he'd find out in the near future. For now, there was the night to face.

Genesis was just thankful enough that he didn't end up in a silly costume of vampires or zombies. While some people had taken the costume and props to pro film class, others just look plain silly. He was also glad he didn't have to attend his school Halloween ball. The teens who literally hated his guts would have a reason to prank him because Halloween was a night where it was allowed.

The Hospice itself was brightly decorated with glowing pumpkin lanterns with scary faces, spiderwebs, and other ornaments. Even the grumpy elderly were in the mood to celebrate; thanks to the visitors younger kids from around the neighborhood. Genesis noted it was customary for the visitors to say 'Trick or treat' when they stood at the door. Naturally 'trick' meant that the visitors can prank your house and 'treat' meant getting sweets/food/or money. At least, that was what information he heard, but he figured there probably more than that.

His attention snapped back to reality when Hazel elbowed him in the rib, "Don't be a party pooper. You're supposed to have fun."

That was something Genesis didn't know about. How did you have fun on Halloween?

"Attention!" Robert called from his wheelchair, alerting to both of them to his presence.

Playfully Hazel saluted as she was in formal dress military army uniform with two stars on her shoulder straps, indicating she was costumed as a Major General. Genesis reluctantly followed as soon he was kicked in the heel thanks to the girl and saluted as well. He inwardly snorted as he looked to the set of three stars on each of his shoulder straps, which indicated he was a Lieutenant General, the very same equivalent rank he had back on Gaia. Robert being their 'leader' had four stars, so he was the general.

"Let's go."

That night the community was celebrating a Halloween bazaar and fair of sorts in the park near where the hospice was located. As Genesis pushed Robert's wheelchair he looked around the happy atmosphere and eventually let himself get caught in it. It had been a very long time he hadn't really celebrated. They visited the game stalls, attractions, and even the festive games. The trio even got people wanting to have pictures with them too thanks to the uniforms, especially old veterans who were with their grandchildren.

"Had fun?" Robert asked later when Hazel went off to get some candy/toffee apples.

"I thought you were a former CIA agent," Genesis joked about their costumes. But he answered the old man's question. "It's been a while I celebrated anything. It's… familiar somehow," he said mysteriously.

"Am I getting cold or warmer to your personal life here?"

"Warmer."

"Good," Robert said feeling happy he accomplished something. "As for the CIA thing, I've always wondered what dressing up as a general would be like," he said fondly, "I never got to disguise as a general before."

That led Genesis to chuckle. The irony was if he dressed up as he was back in Gaia, (SOLDIER garments and with his sword) he would have fitted straight in with those wearing fantasy costumes no doubt. He blamed the fact ShinRa was a corporate army anyway. Earth's military uniforms looked a lot more proper than Gaia ever had.

Another thing he enjoyed on Halloween was the candy apples. It was a shame they never had them back in Banora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Photos ::** _

Since Halloween, Genesis hadn't seen Hazel without a digital camera in hand.

It reminded the times Angeal had his own camera and would take care of it, along his taken pictures with great care, thanks to the fact his mother bought it for him. Cameras were considered luxury items in Banora and some who had such a hobby usually were wealthier than the normal farmers.

Genesis didn't seem to mind though as there would be pictures of them later on. Perhaps when he had the money he'd buy his own one day. Unlike in Gaia, photography was very popular on Earth at the present. Perhaps it was a little too popular when it came with social media and the media in general.

Robert was fine with Hazel having shots of him, but he didn't exactly trust 'social media'. So he only complied that his photos were allowed to get taken, but were not allowed to be posted on the internet. All of the photos were only allowed to be in albums.

When the girl protested, Genesis told her that the last thing Robert wanted was his face to get caught online with someone who knew. There were still security issues that weren't always full-proof online and she then relented. That didn't stop her from snapping photos with every chance she got. Something Genesis guessed it was her way of coming back at the old man.

When the old man complained about it, Genesis casually was focused on his books as he had a physics test the next day. Just as he knew Robert was shooting a glare at him, he heard a small click from a camera.

Hazel had retreated out of the room with an angry Robert next to him yelling at her.

The teen rolled his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Quiet ::** _

There weren't many instances where there was a quiet day in the Hospice.

Hazel reasoned it was because the three of them would do something that would generate the other occupants, at least, enough gossip or rumors. Usually, it would include harmless practical jokes, smuggling in something the others didn't approve of in the hospice, and probably some argument they had which wasn't noise-friendly to the others.

Today, on the other hand, was filled with mostly silence.

Somehow Genesis Rhapsodos had overworked himself and had fallen in a deep sleep beside Robert's bed. He was half laying beside Robert's lying form. Robert, since he was sick anyway, naturally was snoring away. Items such as the chessboard were unpacked and the books were just shoved to the side of the bed. For the first time in ages, they just looked cute and harmless when they were sleeping.

Giddily, Hazel took as many pictures as she could before she made her lofty escape.

Genesis would thank her later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Comfort ::** _

Of all people he could be comfortable with, Robert felt safe and sound with a brat who had literally dropped through his bedroom window from the streets, and a snarky volunteer sent to exclusively watch over him.

In his previous profession as an agent, he would have never easily trusted the two. However in his more fragile state of health and his old age, Robert couldn't really turn to anyone for help. He blamed it on his ego, but it was also a known fact his frequent outbursts thanks to his temper could hurt the most durable people. The only people who had lasted were only Genesis and Hazel. The latter was willing to fight fair and get argumentative if she needed to; the former acted like a brick wall absorbing any of his tantrums without taking offense.

What Robert cherished about the two young people who stuck by his side was that he had both their understanding and support.

A week previously, he had faced one of the hardest hurdles yet he had to accept. It was his delayed monthly detailed check-ups; one of the times his private doctor would come in, and give him the verdict to how much time he had left. Ignorance may be a bliss at times, but Robert was not stupid to completely ignore a doctor with his last near miss with death. Inevitably, he'd to face the fact that he was running out of time.

"You have less than a year," his doctor stated with a straight face.

The former CIA agent may have wallowed in despair that day, but he was distracted by the presence of Hazel's hand rubbing circles on his back whispering soothing words, and Genesis' warm hand gripped him gently as if to say they were there for him. The revelation may have hit him hard if they weren't there beside him confirming his worst fears. In this case, Hazel and Genesis were protecting him from hurting himself, and he couldn't have anyone better.

Dr. Wright commented that day when both Genesis and Hazel went off to search for lunch , "They're young, but I think you can continue living a little longer better with their help. I'm glad you've found them."

Robert nodded feeling lighter than in days. "If you can, I'd like my last near-miss incident to be kept quiet from my son."

"You know I don't approve of that," the doctor frowned, "but I'll make that an exception... considering your mental health has shown improvements."

"They're civilians Wright, and I've been retired from where I work," Robert sternly said not wanting the two to get involved. "You're here only to check on me. No more or less."

Wright agreed understandingly with the nature of their real work, "Alright, I trust you're happy with your current arrangements. I haven't seen you be this protective since I've graduated from the academy and you were my boss."

"I haven't felt meaningful in a long while," the old patient admitted. "It's like they've given me my last purpose before I go."

Hearing the shuffles of Genesis and Hazel's steps coming back, Wright said, "Good. Let me know if you need anything. It's the least I could after you've helped me all these years."

Robert smiled. "I'll take your word for that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Album ::** _

"Come on, you have to admit it's cute!" Hazel exclaimed when they were sorting out photos in an album they were making.

Both Robert and Genesis were blushing in embarrassment thanks to the photo of them sleeping.

While Genesis didn't protest, Robert was appalled that he let his guard down to let Nurse Hatchet take a photo like that, feeling he was unguarded. With a bit of persuasion, and as well as Genesis' support he later relented that they kept the photo inside their memory album. Robert was only insistent that that particular photo would not leak to the other members of the hospice. He still liked his reputation intact. When Robert quietly thanked her, Hazel was more thrilled to not let that be a secret.

"Yes!," the girl whooped, "Twenty cookie points for me! I have succeeded in getting the old man's approval~!"

Robert narrowed his eyes mischievously, "You know, I could take that back."

And then the two were (as usual) went back to their petty arguments, which Genesis easily ignored them altogether.

He was too busy paying attention to what he was holding. Genesis smiled at the range of photos that the three of them had managed to create within the few months they had been together. There were numerous of them he'd like to get in the album but there was a limited space he could fit in the album. The album itself wasn't exactly the normal sized photos (smaller) at the size of identity cards that four fitted to a page. It was convenient for Genesis since he had little space to place them back at his foster home and ideal to bring along everywhere he went without making his bag too heavy.

He hadn't really had a collection of photos since he left Gaia. The remaining ones he could probably remember were the ones that were left in the Banora Underground.

Dispelling the two from their argument, Genesis piped up, "If you keep that picture, Robert and I have rights to get this picture in the album." He waved a picture of Hazel asleep drooling on one of the desks in the hospice.

"What?! Not that one!" she complained. "Don't tell me you took that picture!"

The youngest of the three jabbed a finger to the old man, "Nope, but Robert did."

"Genesis has my vote," Robert all too happy they had some compensation and his picture had turned out as Genesis' suggestion.

Hazel feebly tried to snatch it away from the auburn haired teen with no avail. Even if she was older, her height left her at a disadvantage against Genesis. Photo up in the air, the girl jumped up and down hopelessly in trying to reach it. Genesis, of course, was enjoying this and had an expression like a cat who ate the canary.

_**'CLICK'** _

This time, it was Robert's turn to laugh heartily at the girl, "That goes in the album too."

Genesis only laughed at Hazel's comical horrified expression.

"When did you sneak that out of my pocket?!" she shouted.

_'Well Robert was a spy in his younger days'_ , Genesis reasoned but kept the thought to himself.

Back fighting with one another, Genesis chuckled to himself and nabbed the camera that was left to the side by Robert and he took his own picture of the two arguing. That alone had caused enough mayhem that Genesis ended up making himself absent for a while and saved the photo files in a different storage device for later.

It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Besides, Genesis figured he could use some happy memories, even if their time together was short.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_We could learn a lot from crayons; some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, while others bright, some have weird names, but they all have learned to live together in the same box." ~Robert Fulghum_

* * *

 

**_TBC..._ **


	4. Trust like No Other

* * *

_"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth." ~ Bo Bennett_

* * *

_**:: Nightmare ::** _

One night in early November, Robert eventually found out that whatever burden Genesis carried was more serious than he anticipated.

The retired agent never considered himself as a light sleeper, but the loud scuffle that woke him up past midnight was enough to snap his adrenaline on. He soon dismissed any sort of threat and danger when he laid his eyes at the source of the noise. Books were scattered on the floor because somehow the teen who accompanied him had accidentally and violently toppled them to the floor from his bed.

All thoughts to angrily ask the teen ceased when Robert saw Genesis' condition.

The kid sat stiffly straight up, shuddering, doubling over, as his breath exhaled in short and irregular gasps. Cold sweat poured down his temples. His knuckles were turning deathly white as they clenched the blankets tightly. Genesis didn't seem to register anything that was happening around him as his focus was at dead center. If anything, Robert suspected the teen was suffering from a terrible case of tunnel-vision, and his conscious mind towards his direct surroundings non-existent.

In a few moments, Robert was by the teen's side—minding his attachment cables to a heartbeat detector and his speed for his old age —encircling his arms over Genesis' shoulders enveloping him into a hug. Genesis' condition to the experienced agent was that severe that it didn't take a genius to see the teen suffered from PTSD. Genesis' usual poker face was gone, in its place was a face so frightened, horrified, and disturbed Robert had seen on someone so young. Robert couldn't even imagine what Genesis dreamt of, but he knew he needed to know if he wanted to help him.

"Breathe, Genesis, keep breathing," Robert said trying to calm the teen down. "You're going to be OK. You're safe."

To the former SOLDIER, Robert's voice was far away. His senses were entrapped in the fear and horror of the past. Every part of his mind screamed, yet nothing coherent would come out from his mouth. To him, what he blabbered out were merely echoes of what he wanted to shout out. In his awake state, the dream played over and over like loop that showed his most hated, agonizing, fragile, weak, and loneliest stage of his degradation.

When Genesis was starting to make a sound as if he was trying to communicate, Robert made himself useful to get the kid's attention back to reality. The younger man was still hyperventilating.

"Genesis, can you breathe more slowly? Easy breaths, I can't hear what you want to say like this," Robert assured the teen. What Robert heard next was something he had never thought hearing from Genesis his lifetime.

"A-am I a m-monster?" the kid stuttered and trembled, "Why monster– everything– a whole lie–"

Robert had heard enough. "No. You're yourself, Genesis. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said in low but clear voice. He didn't stop his encouragements until the dull horrified gaze turned clearer. What seemed like hours, Robert sighed in relief when Genesis started to notice he wasn't alone.

The teen blinked, "Robert?"

Robert welcomed Genesis with a tired smile. "Glad to have you back."

"What did I–," Genesis stiffened when he looked at the toppled books on the floor, "I…"

"Easy, take your time, and rest," Robert said as he let Genesis lean into his shoulder.

The teen wanted to protest his recent convulsions wasn't something important, but his body was stating differently and sagged into Robert's offered support. It was the worst nightmare he had of his degradation on earth it sapped all the strength he had at the present. His heart was beating madly in his ribcage that it physically hurt and made him feel sick. Slowly, thanks to Robert's circling rubs on his back, Genesis calmed down.

Minutes after, the old patient decided he needed to know what haunted Genesis in such a way. Sadly, he pushed too far.

Gone was all Genesis' patience he held back for months. Every angry moment and frustration came out that he snapped at the old man to back off.

Robert with his own pride didn't back off either trying to get Genesis to speak out what was wrong. He reasoned to himself he was doing nothing wrong.

In the end, the former SOLDIER couldn't take it anymore. He gave a glare to Robert and left the room slamming the door behind him without a word.

That particular scene was painfully familiar to Robert. The whole situation was like a replay when his son had left with his back turned to him. He could only place his hands on the bridge of his nose remorsefully as the room became deathly silent.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Secrets ::** _

Robert sighed with regret. It had been a week. Genesis hadn't shown his face at the hospice and he was getting worried. Actually, he was inwardly terrified. He was terrified he would never see the kid who he started to like because he was too persistent in trying to know of a sensitive issue: Genesis' past.

The old man knew he should have taken the situation more seriously, but all he ended up doing was repeating the same mistake like he did with his son. He was about to give up, until the nurse volunteer had come into his room, and demanded him to talk over the phone and get Genesis to come over. Hazel wasn't going to take no for an answer until they both made up.

Under Hazel's glaring eyes that bored into his head, he was able to call Genesis and ask if they could meet again. He had a lot of apologizing to do. Fortunately, the adolescent agreed to visit the hospice the next day even if he only agreed thanks to Hazel's insistence. Robert wasn't going to let this chance pass by, he needed to correct this mistake than repeat a lifetime's mistake he did with his son.

When Genesis did arrive in his room, there was a heavy silence between them. Robert had to suppress down a pang in his heart they were back to square one again. The adolescent was keeping a healthy distance away from him. However, the old man noted his energy was nervous. Far too nervous than what the former agent expected him to be.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far," Robert started. "It…wasn't in my place to ask you about what happened in the past."

Genesis on the other hand bit his lip. "You didn't have to see that…It doesn't matter."

When Robert wanted to ask, he stopped himself and shook his head. He promised himself he wouldn't ask about what was behind it. "I'm just concerned for you. No one should keep having nightmares like that."

"I deserve it," Genesis said with remorse, "for what I've done."

This time, Robert tactfully observed that Genesis' mannerism was more adult-like. He chose to handle this carefully. "You think you haven't redeemed yourself?"

"I thought I already did, but I'm not sure why I'm here now," Genesis said without thinking. His emotions had been a jumbled mess throughout the week. "I try to find out why, and the answers aren't there. The fighting, the sacrifices, it's muddled up somehow."

Robert's eyes widened when Genesis said that. All the clues and bits of information he had collected since he decided to know more about Genesis came to an unbelievable conclusion. It was so farfetched it was like when he found out about Hydra's horrific experiments during his government agents days. Information that Hydra's power was something related to Norse Gods in the ancient times and that they were true.

Did he dare ask about the possible chance that Genesis was involved in something so mind-blowing? Robert was afraid that he might be considered crazy, but he decided he'd brace himself if it were true.

"Genesis?" he asked, "I've tried to guess for some time. Yet, are you really–" Robert gulped, "some sort of time traveler, or from an alternative world?"

To the former SOLDIER it was too late to mask his alarm when he tried to answer. No words could form on his lips when his secret, he tried so hard to conceal, was out in the open.

So it was true. Genesis wouldn't have made such an expression if he were lying. To Robert it was an amazing realization, "You really are from somewhere else, are you?"

"I think you know whether people lie or not, Robert." the now not-so-teen said. Genesis paused before he questioned, "How were you able to come to that assumption?" He was inwardly panicking, but he was now questioning at the same time why Robert took it more calmly than what he predicted.

"You're very mature for your age, as if you're not a teenager," the old man pointed out, even though he was having a hard time believing this at the same time. "You've got eyes of someone who saw a lot of bad things people could do without. The way you talk about wars is different from normal people, like you've had experience it on hand."

When Genesis eerily sat in silence, Robert spoke, "You know, it's not the first time this sort of weirdness has happened to me." This time, he got Genesis' attention, the old man explained, "During World War II, Hydra, the secret scientific division of the Nazis were involved in what people believed was the occult. The truth was, they had an artifact that was magical from the roots of the Norse Gods."

"Like Odin?" Genesis asked, his mind immediately related what he knew was a Summon in his world.

"Yes," was a nod from the patient, "the artifact may have pointed to us that magic is a science we had yet to learn about, and that Earth isn't the only world that exists."

A pause. "I might be lying about all of this," Genesis said trying to avoid in getting too deep.

Robert wasn't going to give up on the connection to Genesis he had just found. "I wasn't lying about the Norse Gods being involved," he said determined. "It was covered up so the public wouldn't know about it. Some things are just too strange to accept that we could only let people know once time has passed."

"You want to know where or when I'm from," Genesis caught the old man's indirect question. He was astounded to find out Robert believed him. There was no hesitance from what the Lifestream told about the old man's feelings.

Robert agreed, "You're older than you look."

The Ex-SOLDIER fidgeted. "Do you believe something like reincarnation?"

"In the past, no; now with you here, I might," Robert answered. "You've lived before I take it?"

"One lifetime, with a lot of mistakes and trying to fix what I've done," Genesis sighed rubbing his temples.

"What was your world like?"

Genesis blinked at the question. "You're not afraid?"

He shook his head. Robert's expression only held curiosity and tolerance.

With very little information, Genesis told Robert just a few highlights with vague descriptions of his life. His past life where magic in his world existed alongside with technology; he was in the military, he worked for people who wanted to rule the world, betrayal, his degradation disease, a world apocalypse and the final war that ended all wars.

Robert had to stop himself from spacing out from the overload of information. All of a sudden, what Genesis had told Robert had started to make sense. The unanswered question on the teen's more adult-like mannerisms, his tactical expertise and combat training that shouldn't have been there, and his very advanced thinking were now clear. More frighteningly, Genesis' haunted look that night he had the nightmare in Robert's room was a clear outlook how his past life had been severe.

"You believe me?" Genesis asked, still skeptical.

Robert breathed out, "What's there not to believe? That sort of trauma you endured isn't a sort of thing you can easily lie from people who have experience in interrogation. I know it personally." The former agent was referring to the night where all of this started.

This time, the teen's eyes narrowed. "Even the part with magic?"

"That's one part I'm going to have to accept in my own time," the old man countered, rather uncomfortable at the thought of it. "Considering the neighborhood where you live have anti-mutant supporters, I have a feeling they've done the DNA test at your school before."

Genesis shrugged, "I was tested negative."

Robert approved, "Which is still the reason why you still have your scholarship. DNA results don't lie, so I don't have a reason to suspect you're a mutant. The only thing I could think of how you are able to 'sense' me wanting to ask you a personal question is magic."

There was a long ten minute silence before Robert inquired, "So what's it like?"

The teen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, being in a body of a teenager again?" the old man clarified his question.

That question led Genesis to snort, "Annoying. Who knew hormones can be so troublesome? I'm moodier than I think I've ever felt. I haven't even grown to my real height yet."

"And what do you feel about Earth?"

"Strange," the adolescent replied with a shrug, "but not so different in terms of technology from home."

Robert observed that Genesis was still hesitating to answer but was starting to open up once again. He knew how to remedy that. "Genesis?"

"What?"

"You can trust me."

The teen looked lost. "I... don't know about that."

"I promise to take it to the grave. What we share or speak of no one knows, not even Hazel," Robert offered.

Testing the man's words, Genesis used the Lifestream to confirm it. It wasn't a lie; the old man had meant it. "You're not lying; but why?"

"I made a mistake." the former agent firmly said. "I repeated the mistake; the very same mistake that drove my son away from me. I can't keep on doing that anymore, and… you're the first person I care about in a very long time." He paused, "I'm not going to gamble on someone's feelings if I can help it, not in the condition I am in now. You have a lot of baggage you need to handle; if you're willing I can help you with that."

Inwardly Genesis was still torn from being hurt before, but this time the Lifestream had poked him it was okay to trust Robert. With a heave, Genesis said, "Very well. You're going to have to earn my trust back."

Robert didn't refuse. "I expected that, and I will take it to the grave, Genesis. In return, I'll give exchange my other stories of my life. The information I share is between you and me is also just between us. Do we have a deal?"

"A promise," Genesis took out his hand to shake with the patient.

Robert shook it with a firm grip and nodded. It would probably take time to rebuild the bridge that now was a gap between them. Yet this time around, the old man was determined to regain that trust, one step at a time.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Deceptive ::** _

Ever since Genesis told Robert of his secret, the former SOLDIER had to give some credit to the old man for being highly discreet and accepting about the subject.

The old man later told Hazel that he and Genesis had made amends and were at a better level understanding. That was when the short girl got too curious for her own good and started to ask questions; questions that Genesis was not comfortable with Robert answering them for him about his past life.

Being unaware that Robert made another topic to rally up her ire at him, the girl's focus on the real question was diverted away. Robert and Hazel then took up to their casual arguments as usual, with Genesis chuckling in the background and letting the two fight it off until they cooled down. The former 1st Class inwardly thanked Robert he was keeping that secret like he promised; taking it with him to the grave.

It wasn't until near lunch Genesis found out his own answers from Robert about the red herring.

"So," Genesis motioned, "was that a diversion tactic?"

Robert shrugged, "If that's what the military calls it, but I would prefer calling it the decoy effect. A lot of people use it every day; mostly marketers do, but I wouldn't be shocked at anyone who's smart enough to con on others to pull it off." The old man then pointed out, "The best thing about it is that you don't lie."

The adolescent leaned his head sideways in thought before he stated, "You gave Hazel another option or topic she wouldn't back down on. That made my past explanation irrelevant and your argument more dominantly appealing."

"Good, good!" the old man smiled at Genesis' conclusion. "I don't think you need any training to spot out what was going on. You've got enough experience to breeze through practical, but you could get to know more on the theory."

"You don't think that military strategic training isn't enough?"

Robert shook his head, "Knowing the roots or basic knowledge to it is one way to have strong foundations in whatever you want to do. Empirically, the decoy effect is just one of the ways to override a person's decision-making."

Genesis understood. As a former commander, he was taught on what 'to do' and 'not to do' during certain situations, and relied on his instincts of what his opponents would think ahead. In this case, Robert was teaching him how and why people made decisions in the first place. It may seem like a lesser sort of knowledge to acquire after being a commander for years; however, Genesis wasn't going to reject any new knowledge if it gave him the upper hand in any situation.

While Genesis had always been aware of decoy tactics, he had never really seen someone using it deliberately on something as trivial as an everyday argument. Robert was fascinating in that way; the reason why the former SOLDIER was drawn to him. He would bet that some of the Turks would use them during assignments and missions, but not on a day-to-day basis. Being so accepting discussing of any sort of knowledge, Robert earned Genesis' approval for the first person he admired on Earth.

"So if I want to know more about the basics of decision-making, what knowledge am I looking for?" he inquired.

As Robert wrote down numerous titles of books on a note, he replied, "Next time you go to the library, I want you to take out these books. They're old, but I'm guessing they'll have updated editions in the recent years. You're going to cover a large range here; economics, philosophy, psychology, mathematics, and statistics. In economics, if you can find a particular book about it, I want you to search something called the 'Game Theory'."

That caused Genesis' brow to rise, "Game Theory?"

"In economics, it's the study of strategic decision-making," the elder man justified. "If you're feeling a little overwhelmed, I think Hazel would be happier to help you with it."

The teen nodded feeling excited on learning something new, however, he had a feeling Robert may have a motive behind it. "Is there a reason why you're teaching me this?", he asked, then added with a shrug, "Like how you taught me those con tricks before when you saw me pull a card gag."

"It's a feeling, and I'm certain you'll need it in the future," Robert said. "Earth's a lot more complex from where you lived before. You got a lot of potential in you, but what you need to do is make it grow so you can be at the top of the survival game. Currently, what I'm seeing, you're meeting dead ends."

That statement alone seemed to sound horrifying in Genesis' ears. Nobody had ever told him that before. He bit down a growl before he narrowed his eyes on Robert. Genesis couldn't help but feel angry, but maybe Robert was right. Just as he had focused only on his strengths, it created many flaws in the process.

In the end, Genesis sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I have visible weaknesses–"

"Like your temper," Robert added in.

The younger man gritted his teeth. "I could say the _same_ for you, but what are you suggesting to do about my weaknesses?" Genesis asked, trying to not catch the old man's bait.

"I'm suggesting you improve on all of them, at least to the average standard, _not_ perfect," Robert stressed the end part.

To the perfectionist person like Genesis, he just couldn't wrap his mind around that. In his mind it was either all or nothing. He didn't like approaching things half-hearted; the last thing he wanted was to feel irresponsible of not finishing something he started.

Snorting, the teen asked, "You're asking me to be good at a lot of things."

"A jack-of-all-trades," Robert nodded, summarizing his real answer.

"Master of none, better than the master of one," Genesis muttered disapprovingly of the phrase.

Unexpectedly, the former agent agreed, "I don't like the last verse either, Genesis, but a person once said that 'the essence of being a human is that they don't seek perfection'. You should also remember that 'perfection' has different standards according to different people."

A shrug. "I know you're not saying to forget my best skills, yet you haven't given me the whole picture. So what are you really implying?" the red-head asked back.

Robert smirked at the teen's assertiveness. "It's one of the best ways to blend into the crowd." the elder man replied easily. When Genesis looked confused, Robert elaborated, "What you're doing is projecting an image of yourself being the average Joe that can do a bit of everything. Behind all of that, what you're really doing is hiding your true strengths."

Genesis blinked at the revelation; he never had thought of it before, "For example?"

"Take it this way, you're a sniper of sorts and your weakness is in short-range combat," the old man told him. "Now, what if you developed a way to train yourself in mid-range combat without your enemies knowing? You'll have the advantage over your enemy because he/she only knows what he/she wants to know—just strengths and weaknesses —and they wouldn't care less of all the other things you 'might' know."

"That's because that information would be less reliable than the former two," Genesis said, slightly awed upon realizing it.

Robert clapped, "Now we're talking!" He then added, "Now let's take it further. You're a person of many skill sets, above average or high standards in nearly most of them. However this time, you're not letting them know what your strengths and weakness are, and they don't even have a clue what level your various skill sets are at."

This time, the adolescent was on the same page. "That makes that person an unknown factor, a wild card; the enemy will either have to overestimate or underestimate said person."

"That's it!" Robert happily said. "There are some abilities you may find have reached your peak limit. When that happens, there are other things you can develop or learn new tricks."

"If anything, Robert," Genesis uttered summarizing their topic, "I'm guessing you're teaching me to be creatively deceptive."

"I know you're not new to this," the old man said knowingly. The teen in front of him did led a rebellion against his own former superiors in his past life.

The former commander shrugged, "No, I'm not. I know how to use deception quite well, I've just never taken it to the level that you're speaking of. Yet something tells me you're talking it like it was a first-hand experience."

"I think you know I mean it." Robert coolly replied.

Somehow, Robert seemed to look a lot more dangerous than what seemed like an old crippled man in a hospital bed when he gave Genesis an evil look. The man was definitely deception at its finest, even if he was old. All the same, to Genesis' eyes, he was a cool old man (older than Genesis by two lifetimes) who now treated him equally and trusted him. It was a long time ago that he trusted someone on the level he trusted Angeal, and Genesis was happy to find one again.

"I'll give it a go," Genesis said, challenging the old man. School was tedious, but there weren't really much of his studies that gave him something to strive for or a challenge he sought.

Robert handed him the list of books and reading content to the teen's hand. "Well get going Genesis. The catch is your grades aren't allowed to go down because of this. You're going to try out 'life's great balancing act'."

"You're quoting things now?" the teen asked looking slightly disturbed.

"I blame it on you," Robert jokingly pointed a finger at the adolescent.

Genesis smirked back, "Good. That means I have a chance to get LOVELESS beaten into your head. _The wind sails over the water's surface... Quietly, but surely."_

"Out the door," Robert scowled shooing the kid away, " _That_ part isn't up for discussion."

Genesis chuckled as he made his escape. Even if the elder man faked it, there was a curiosity in his eyes as the former SOLDIER hadn't told him yet how the poem connected to his past life. Maybe some other time then; and, at least, Robert had some interest in it. For now, he had a former government agent to teach him the art of deception; the best teacher he could ever ask for.

**_._ **

**.**

**.**

_**:: Thanksgiving ::** _

On the fourth Thursday that November, both Robert and Genesis were invited over Hazel's house for Thanksgiving.

At first Genesis wasn't very comfortable with the idea. It was supposedly a family occasion, but with Hazel's persuasion that her family wanted both Robert and him to be a part of their Thanksgiving dinner, he relented. For obvious reasons, he felt uncomfortable being in a family setting for so long. The only time he remembered to have a real family dinner was at Angeal's house back at Banora. If there was something similar, then perhaps his time at ShinRa with Angeal and Sephiroth counted. But even then they could only do it once a week due to their busy military schedules.

Much different than Halloween, Thanksgiving was a celebration of gratitude. In the past it may have to do with the fact families were celebrating the harvest they received for the winter. These days, however, the occasion was for the family to get together and give thanks.

The dinner overall was a heartwarming experience. There were various dishes that marked the day, which included the main course of roasted Turkey, and other accompanying festive foods. As much as Genesis wanted to remain polite in front of guests, he couldn't deny he'd try a bit of everything while he was there. He was used to eating very simple dishes since he arrived on Earth. Having Turkey was something he considered now to be luxurious and he ate slowly to enjoy every minute of it.

However, that dinner wasn't really the highlight of his first Thanksgiving on Earth. It was the conversation back at the hospice with Robert afterward that would be such a memorable remembrance, Genesis would laugh at every time he recalled it in the future to come.

"Did you have something to celebrate at the end of harvest back then? Something like Thanksgiving?" Robert had asked out of curiosity, implying about Banora Whites.

Genesis blinked at the thought. Come to think of it, he didn't recall there were any. So, he shook his head as a no.

Robert on other hand had a comical expression he didn't quite believe what the teen was saying. "Are you serious? Farming isn't quite as easy as some people put it," his tone said with utter disbelief.

In turn, Genesis chuckled. Robert apparently was misinterpreting about what grew in Banora, and he hadn't exactly heard what the other name Banora Whites were famous for.

The old man didn't like that he was left in a loop. "What's so funny? Am I missing something here?"

"It has to do with the Banora Whites themselves," the teen smiled. "It's just; they're very different from most fruits."

"What's so different about them?"

"Well, Banora had a Mediterranean-like climate or so to speak," Genesis explained. "There weren't harsh winters to face, and above all, Banora Whites don't have an expected cycle. They grow at the most unexpected times and as much as when they wanted to; another name for them were 'Dumb apples'."

Robert's stupefied surprised face alone was enough to make Genesis burst out laughing.

" _Dumb_ -apples?" Robert exasperated indignantly. "Couldn't anyone figure out a better name?!"

Genesis shrugged all the same, still struggling to keep the laughter in. "The name's been around for too long anyway. Supposedly you'd figure out that that's because they grew so randomly they weren't smart enough to have a cycle."

"And I think I realize why Thanksgiving would have been hopeless if not ridiculous to celebrate," the former agent commented. That would have meant that every time the village had harvest randomly. Just how many Thanksgiving days would have they celebrate in a year if Thanksgiving existed?! Even two was too many for Robert's mind.

"Stop thinking too much old man," Genesis teased. "At this rate, you're going to have more wrinkles on your head."

Robert, in turn, sighed, "Your original world's very unusual, and I'm being generous here." Maybe it was just too weird for his liking, the old man thought, rubbing his temples.

"No offense taken," the teen smirked back. "I just wished we had more recipes for apples like on Earth."

"I think it's time for bed, for both of us." Robert quickly diverted the conversation to another direction. The last thing he wanted to talk about was more weird apples or anything to do with the fruit.

"Sleep," was the old man's last word, as he plopped himself down from his sitting position on the bed, and covered himself with a blanket.

Genesis didn't press the issue. All the same, he enjoyed that night sleeping at the hospice on a spare bed, to the point where he dreamt of eating Dumb apple pie at Angeal's home in his younger days along with his best friend and Gillian. It was nice to have a dream that left him thankful of what he was given. That night was the most peaceful dream he had in months.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**:: Adapt ::** _

When was the last time he had to adapt to the cold? The last time Genesis remembered staying for more than a few months in a cold place was Modeoheim; the most recent Nibelheim. Afterward, the crimson commander avoided cold weather like a plague.

Unfortunately, Chicago city has its cold winters too, and whether Genesis liked it or not, he'd have to remain in the city where he now called home.

Fortunately, he was healthy this time around, didn't have a wing sticking to his back, and his SOLDIER enhancements kept him from getting affected by the weather. The only downside though, was the fact he had to eat more than the average person. He was forced to endure eating less than what he needed to support his metabolism. However, at the same time, he found out something that blew him away.

He was able to control his super soldier enhancements via the Lifestream.

While he couldn't 'switch off' his enhancements, Genesis, however, could adjust the power like a person would fine-tune a music equalizer or volume to get the level of sound they would want.

It had been by pure accident he found out. Genesis was wishing that he could eat less for a week and his unusual high body temperature dropped to that of a normal person. In return though, he felt more of the cold weather. It was a fair tradeoff, as at the present Genesis just didn't have enough pocket-money to support his unnatural food consumption. On the other hand, he was happy to actually feel he was a normal human for some days. It also had saved the hassle of learning to control his strength among the normal people. This time around, it was a matter of tweaking his control of his Lifestream flow to tune his enhanced senses to what he desired.

So here he was, out in the cold on a mission; his mission? It was to buy Christmas presents, another important holiday that most people celebrated annually in the US. Apparently both Robert and Hazel did at least.

For this time, Genesis was willing to use some of his body heat of a 3rd class SOLDIER so he wouldn't have his teeth chattering. He had wondered about the streets from shop window to another in confusion of what gift he would buy his friends. Since it took some time, his shoes were soaked from the snow. The crimson commander stuck in an adolescent body cursed for his indecisiveness why he just couldn't decide on something. As much as he hated the snow, Genesis wanted his presents to mean something.

For the last two hours, he still wasn't so sure what he would buy for Hazel and Robert. Hazel's present was probably easier to decide on, but he just didn't have much pocket-money if he was going to buy them both separate presents. Robert was another factor, as Genesis was confused on what he gift he could give when the old man was going to die soon. Thankfully, his walk finally led him to a store window that answered his prayers.

Smiling brightly, Genesis opened the door and welcomed the heated room that returned more color to his pale skin. As much as he was proud that he had more control in fine-tuning his enhancements and adapted quickly, there were times on Earth he didn't want to think about it. Just as easily as he turned his body heat up, he leveled it to a tolerable temperature as he browsed through the store. The former SOLDIER smirked; he could get used to this.

_**.** _

.

.

_**:: Christmas ::** _

Unlike the previous holidays Genesis encountered and experienced on Earth, the Christmas holiday took the top spot in when it came with celebrating where he lived. Not only the hospice, his own school, his foster home were preparing for it, but it seemed the whole city, country, and most parts of the world was in the mood for cheer.

It was a common sight to see people preparing decorations, such as Christmas trees, colored lights, wreaths, holly, mistletoe, and nativity scenes. Genesis had caught on that Christmas was celebrated by people who followed certain religions, yet there were also people who celebrated it because it was a national holiday.

There were also plenty of customs that had to do with Christmas too, which included gift giving, exchanging Christmas cards, and making festive foods to singing carols on the streets.

Genesis was glad he took the initiative to do some shopping earlier; at some places, people who did some late Christmas shopping were standing in what looked like long lines entering a store.

On Christmas day, it was just Genesis and Robert at the hospice. Hazel and Genesis along with Robert had swapped their presents the previous day, before Hazel took a holiday with her family out of the state for her larger family get together with her own grandparents, uncles, and aunts. They all promised to only to open their presents during Christmas day.

From Genesis, Robert was surprised he had gotten a tin of homemade baked Choco chip, ginger, and chocolate cookies. Not only were they homemade, but they were shaped into Christmas themed shapes and even some of them had icing decorations that looked like the CIA logo. When Robert took a bite, it tasted like what his wife's homemade cooking had been like. He turned to Genesis for answers.

"How…How did you know?" the old man asked. He was trying not to tear up; it felt like his deceased wife was there beside him.

Genesis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I– uh, sort of 'interrogated' Dr. Wright for a few things about you. But I didn't really know what else to get you—since you're here—so I thought something homemade was better." Genesis was referring very lightly on the old man's time left. He then quickly amended, "I made the same for Hazel too, but what she likes. A foster kid doesn't really have a lot of pocket-money, and the recipes I learned back in Gaia from my best friend's mother. She was a magnificent cook that every food she made would make you feel right at home."

"She must have been quite a mother to you." was the old man's opinion as he nibbled another bite, savoring its taste. "It's good. It's like Julie had made them."

"Was she your wife?"

Robert nodded silently. "It's the memory that counts when you give Christmas presents. Thank you, Genesis. It's the best present I've received in a long time."

He the then hugged Genesis before he then took out his and Hazel's presents and gave them to Genesis.

"Go on, open them." Robert ushered the teen.

From what Genesis guessed from the texture of his presents he felt through the wrapping paper, it had to be pocket-sized books. Genesis really wouldn't have it any other way. He first opened Robert's gift and it was a book with the title: 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu.

Genesis gaped. "This is…"

"I thought it'd be the best present for you. Your love for strategy and tactics is probably the most passionate I've seen in my life. What better present to give if not one of the best and famous definitive works of military strategy on Earth." Robert elaborated giving a wink with grin on his face.

The teen was giddily smirking as he flipped the pages. "I could learn a lot from this. Thank you, Robert. This is an amazing first Christmas gift I've ever received."

"You still got one more present," the old man pointed.

The next gift he received was also a book, but it had the title 'The Way of Peace' instead. "How did you both get opposite titles?" Genesis asked curiously.

Robert shrugged. "We both went shopping together to find you a present. She said that you could use some peace in your life and since it's about the martial art 'Aikido' which translates to the title of the book, she thought you'd like it."

"I love it; I've been curious about the philosophy behind it, but I've never thought to pick up or try the martial art itself," Genesis chuckled happily of what he can learn about it from the book. "I'll phone her after lunch and say thanks directly."

He also inwardly promised himself he'd keep both presents as his first cherished treasures.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Fireworks ::** _

While it was cold outside, Genesis was genuinely happy to see the fireworks. Not that it was shocking, since he considered himself a pyromaniac and had an affinity for the element. To see it across the city skyline and over the Chicago River was a beautiful sight to behold. The New Year's Eve celebration wasn't as different as back at home; it was all about letting go of the past, and looking forward to a new future.

"You have any New Year's resolutions, Genesis?" Robert asked, sitting in his wheelchair beside where the former SOLDIER stood.

"Probably graduate with flying colors; although I'm wishing to get a scholarship to maybe some of the universities or colleges on the East Coast." Genesis said thoughtfully. "I'd like to see this world more." Inwardly there was also a lingering wish to know if more of the bizarre existed somewhere in this world. If mutants existed, some forms of 'magic' had roots, then why not more?

This time, Robert turned to the girl in their midst, "How about you, Hazel?"

Hazel shrugged, "I wanna get a well-paying job somewhere in New York City. From there, I want to aim to work somewhere in the New York Stock Exchange."

The two youths both turned to the old man for confirmation.

"Meeting up with my son," Robert said with a rare smile. "Thankfully, it's in progress. I've sent an email to him and he replied. He's not sure when he can fly over here, but at least I now have some form of contact with him."

"Congrats," Hazel clapped, "just a bit more then."

"You'll get there," Genesis patted the old man on the back fondly.

"Well that means you two have some hard work to catch up on," Robert smiled. "I'm counting on you both."

"Already working on it old coot," the girl in their midst said back.

Genesis only smirked back at Robert, he was already working his way through university and college based references. Just a few months and his finals would start.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Reversed ::** _

Months passed by, and Hazel chuckled at the irony working full course at that current moment. Or in better words, what happened was that the roles were reversed.

Ever since Genesis Rhapsodos was going to face the finals, the teen was working so hard he seemed to forget taking care of himself. Hazel wasn't surprised; Genesis was chasing after more credits than the peers of his age, and he was chasing the target to graduate at sixteen. He was so focused on his work that he actually had to be reminded by a disgruntled Robert to eat any meal and when to get rest. Hazel as usual, would stick around to keep an eye on the two.

"He's not slowing down, is he?" Hazel commented, as she was taking her turn to roll the dice of their recent Monopoly game. Since Genesis couldn't play with the revisions he needed to do, the volunteer nurse took over.

Robert snorted, "Not by a longshot." He still had his eyes on Genesis who was on the other side of the rec room of the hospice. The amount of empty coffee paper cups around the teen was rather ridiculous to count for the normal person though, even if Robert understood Genesis' higher than normal metabolism was the cause.

"Don't worry, I know you're feeling lonely without him; but before you know it, finals are over." the girl said brushing it off and at the same time supporting the old man. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got straight 'A's at the rate he's going at."

"Sometimes he works far too hard for his own good," the old man said in disapproval.

Hazel shook her head, "That's just the way he is. If you can't change that, then we can reward him with something. You know, give him something to celebrate."

An eyebrow rose on Robert's face at the girl. "What do you have in mind?"

"You know what comes after the finals and examinations, right?" the girl clued in.

The old man's eyes glinted at that thought. "Hazel, get me a phone. I think I can call in a favor."

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Graduation ::** _

To Genesis, graduation felt like it was déjà vu all over again.

In his previous life he was graduating his advancement from being a cadet and accepted into SOLDIER. Here, he had finally completed his secondary education with flying colors and earned the highest final examinations overall score. As much he prided himself for that, he couldn't help he was feeling disappointment like he did back on Gaia.

While he did have Angeal to celebrate his SOLDIER graduation with him as well as his mother, Gillian, his foster parents in the past hadn't showed up. At the time, he wasn't as famous yet for befriending Sephiroth, and his foster parents were against him joining SOLDIER in the first place. They had wanted him to continue their dumb apple plantation than make a life in Midgar. Even if they had the money to attend his graduation day, they refused to be there for him.

On Earth, Genesis didn't really have any blood-related relatives. There was a representative from his foster home and three of the kids from where he lived now came to cheer for everyone who was part of the scholarship program. Still, it just wasn't the same. His depressive thoughts though, didn't last long.

When he was called up to the podium for his certificate, he heard the usual claps and cheers from the crowd for his achievements. However there were also some very specific voices he heard with his enhanced hearing. Shifting his eyes over the crowd, he nearly gaped on who was there. Hazel was shouting and jumping up and down with large card saying 'Congratulations G!', Robert was clapping loudly with a grin on his face, and beside him Dr. Wright the doctor waved.

Genesis' blank face brightened and his lips curved up. He walked over to the principal and with a smile accepting his diploma.

With the ceremony over, the former SOLDIER walked over to the trio and breathlessly said, "You all came."

The old man's doctor was looking innocently like he was supposed to be somewhere else. "Uh, I just came along since I have some favors to pay Robert," Wright bluffed doing dismissing motions with hands. "But congrats Genesis; half a dozen Ivy League colleges want you. That's saying something."

"Thanks," Genesis took the doctor's hand and shook it.

"We couldn't miss it!" Hazel chirped in. "You were literally working yourself to the ground, which means you've got a reason for us to celebrate it!"

"Us?" Genesis asked.

"We're eating out," Robert said with smirk. "Special place, I'm paying, and the place makes mean dishes with apples as their main ingredient."

"You know I won't refuse with that," the teen laughed. "Thanks, Robert."

"Before we go," Dr. Wright coughed and pointed out, "Graduation photos first." He pulled out what happened to be Hazel's camera out of his pocket and motioned to get them into their positions.

A few photos later, they were off to Robert's suggested diner and celebrated Genesis' graduation till the night. It was a small party, but it proved to Genesis that his life this time around, things had changed for the better.

Genesis that day wore the widest smile he ever had in two lifetimes.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Healed ::** _

After all the betrayals, pain, lies and suffering, to Genesis it felt like a dream to be healed. He was at the stage where while the past hurt, he could move on and make his own decisions to move forward. The former commander wasn't sure where, yet he knew he'll find a way. Things were looking up.

One day Hazel was jumping up and down she finally nailed a job at the city of her desired dream; Robert was getting more frequent responses with his son and that he may come over during the summer if he could, and Genesis had felt happy for the both of them.

Without them knowing, Dr. Wright at the edge of the room who happened to visit the hospice snapped a photo from his cell phone of the trio, who were oblivious to what he was doing. The doctor saved and admired his own shot of the now 'college freshmen' who was happily clapping at the two with his college scholarship papers on his lap, the volunteer nurse waving her job application approval form, and Robert who had a laptop on his lap, showing a general not-so personal email of his son who was going to come over to visit him. He'd give them the file later as he knew the three were making a photo album.

If Wright could name his happy themed photo, he'd name the theme: 'Healed at Last.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life." ~E.M. Forster_

* * *

 

**_TBC..._ **


	5. A Part that Remains

 

* * *

_"The pursuit of truth and beauty is a sphere of activity in which we are permitted to remain children all our lives." ~ Albert Einstein_

* * *

**_:: Belong ::_ **

It probably felt like forever since the last time Genesis Rhapsodos had truly felt a sense of belonging, and out of all the places, it just had to be at a hospice.

However, this was probably the only place where he felt at home, where he could be himself thanks to Robert and have normal friends like Hazel. There were no demanding expectations, he was free to come and go as he pleased, and he'd live day by day enjoying the mundane things in life.

After a while, the room's appearance had changed from the bare white walls and empty space it once was. On one side of the room, stacks of board game boxes now occupied it, the bedside table had a vase with flowers in them, and pinned on the walls were a few souvenirs the three had stuck to the walls after their visits to various small festivals and outings. All in all, the room now showed life.

Genesis wished it could last forever at that moment, but he knew things never did.

Despite how lively the room looked now, the occupant of the room slowly but surely was stepping towards death's door.

The former SOLDIER commander swore to himself he would do his best to cherish the remaining time he had with Robert.

It might be sometime in the future before he'd find a place where he felt he belonged again.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**:: Separation ::** _

That Friday was Hazel's last day working there.

Her job at the hospice had been temporary after all. She had taken it so she could have a break from college and fill in her time while she was applying for jobs. Thanks to one convincing interview and passing the tests a certain company gave her with remarkable scores, Hazel was accepted into a financial firm based in New York City. It was her dream she'd work at the New York Stock Exchange one day.

Parting with her, in the end, had been somewhat tearful. Even Robert, who was never outright friendly with her, had made an effort to be reasonably kind to her that day. At the end of the day, he had thanked her for all she had done and wished her the best of luck.

"And then there were two," Genesis commented as they both watched Hazel's back disappear from visual range.

"Just like before she came along," the old man agreed wistfully.

"It feels lonely already."

Robert looked up at the teenager from his wheelchair and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can still meet her again, you know."

"I know, but it won't be the same without you, Robert," Genesis countered.

The former CIA agent didn't reply to that, but asked instead, "You're still sticking around, right?"

Genesis nodded. "As long as you want me to."

Robert smiled at that. "Well, you heard the lady. I'm going to have to die happy on my deathbed."

The younger man wheeled Robert back inside. "I think she left us a good stock of films for your entertainment."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Reminiscence ::** _

It was a project they started the moment that the previous trio knew Hazel would be leaving for her new job in a month. Now that Hazel had left, Genesis was insistent that he and Robert continue it.

Previously, Robert hadn't been all too happy about sharing his memories with other people no thanks to paranoid secret agent mind that his career had instilled him with, but he pushed himself to do it for the sake of the two youngsters anyway. In the process, though, reminiscing actually became a therapy rather than a chore. He enjoyed them and later looked forward to them.

The rules were simple enough. Recall the happiest memories in your life, or recall the most recent memories by starting off with something like: 'Do you remember the time when…'. They would then make a commentary on it and record the conversation. It was like a memento Robert wanted to give to the two youths that they shared memories together once he wasn't living anymore.

Hazel's stories were mostly about her family, her numerous siblings, and her dreams and goals in life. Some were embarrassing stories of her childhood, but most were about her recent struggles trying to land a job.

Some of the memories Genesis retold consisted of his school life and what happened in his foster home although most of them would be what usually happened in the hospice. It wasn't surprising that he hid much of the truth from Hazel. And it was probably a smart thing to not record yourself saying you had memories from another life. Most people would likely write him off as crazy if he wasn't careful about that.

As for Robert, he told them about his happier times during the war when he was off work. In other rare moments, he talked about his real family and how he loved them. There were plenty of regrets for the fact that he wasn't always able to spend time with them, but he cherished the memories of when they did. After a fallout with his son after his wife died, he had hoped that before his death he'd make amends with him.

That particular day, though, Robert had gone all out telling what his boy was like and what he probably did now. He commented on how Genesis reminded Robert of him, adding that if Robert did have a grandson, he wouldn't want it to be anyone other than the auburn haired teen in front of him. If life was kind, Robert had expressed his desire the two could meet one day.

"You don't sound like you want that to happen even if you say so," Genesis commented on Robert's irony.

"Well, life in the CIA can be sketchy at best," the old man reasoned. "If he has enemies, I doubt he would want you to get caught in the middle of it and neither would I. However, I could see the two of you being friends."

Genesis nodded with a shrug but smiled all the same. "I suppose."

Robert then turned the recorder off. He paused for a moment, before he asked, "Is it alright if I asked you something private?"

As the old man expected, the teenager raised his guard and became slightly tense. "What's this about Robert?"

"Calm down, Genesis," Robert sighed. "This is supposed to be about happier things right?"

Genesis shifted in a more relaxed position, but he still seemed a little nervous what Robert was going to ask.

"Go on," the teen ushered the old man.

"What's so interesting about LOVELESS?" he asked, "I've wondered about it and come to a conclusion that it means something personal to you. I don't think Shakespeare would repeat and quote his own works like you do."

Robert had to smile amusingly as Genesis' eyes lit up. Wasting no time, he passionately explained everything he could to Robert on what it was all about. At times like this, the auburn haired teen naturally acted more his age. From Robert's point of view, the poem, at first, had started out as a story of sorts; like an old legend, to be put it more precisely. There were numerous interpretations of it, too, but Robert soon learned that to Genesis the answer in finding the Last Act was a spiritual journey; how after so long he found his cure from the degradation and in return he was willing to be the 'sacrifice' in the end for the Goddess he had met.

"I don't really know what to say," the old man confessed. "Even, after all of that, you're happy about it."

Genesis gave Robert a rare genuine smile. "I never asked for or even deserved a second life, but Minerva gave me that chance. I'm thankful for it."

"Then don't waste it," Robert said.

"I don't plan to."

There was a peaceful silence between them, until Robert asked, "Genesis?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever visit my grave, will you read all the Acts for me?" the old man requested.

Delighted, the red mage was more than happy to. "Of course, I will. It's a promise."

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Fade ::** _

Genesis could deny it all he liked, but there were signs Robert's health was gradually declining faster than he would have wanted.

The easiest way to have noticed it was in realizing that Robert was beginning to forget things easily. Very simple, mundane things like whether he had already taken his prescription pills or whether he ate breakfast that morning. Even his sense of time was degrading and it was growing difficult for him to remember what day it was, even to differentiate between today and the day before. The only reason he knew what time it was was thanks to the clock hanging in the room.

The former commander coped better with the changes on days when Robert's mind wasn't so scattered. Still, the now frequent unpredictable fluctuations in the old man's health didn't ease Genesis' heart as he was faced the situation alone without Hazel's help. What had hurt the most, though, was the fact he could feel Robert's life slowly fade away all thanks to his connection to the Lifestream.

To the former SOLDIER, it was like being close to a warm campfire. The warmth he knew was Robert's life force slowly dimmed and grew colder. There wasn't really a way to prolong the remaining kindling fire. It was only a matter of time before the flames would go out.

Genesis never considered himself as the most patient of all people, but he tried his best in reminding Robert when to eat or rest without getting angry too quickly. He also kept his feelings in check and made sure Robert was as happy as he could be.

If there was one thing that Genesis wanted it was for Robert; he could, at least, go with a smile and no regrets when his life completely faded.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_:: I Know ::_ **

"You're making that face again, Genesis."

Genesis composed himself as he inwardly bit back a wave of sorrow. He lifted the book on his lap to a more comfortable position as if nothing happened. "What face am I making?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

"Like you know when I'll die," Robert replied, unimpressed with a knowing expression on his face.

Genesis sighed. It was at times like this that the teen never liked when he was so sharp-minded. It meant he couldn't hide things from the older man. To a normal person, the blunt statement would have hurt, but Genesis had more than enough time to handle Robert's snappish direct approaches to any situation. The truth at this point was better than a lie.

He hesitated. "I have the Lifestream in me Robert and it's difficult. Just like how I could sense living people, I could also- I know-" Genesis' words stopped there, the rest were stuck in his throat.

Robert didn't need to know the end of Genesis' sentence as it was obvious that the kid knew and even _felt_ he was dying too. The anguish that all too briefly passed through the teen's eyes was one indication it was a struggle for him. Robert wondered if he had caused more pain for Genesis than he wanted to. Despite his teenage body, he still had memories of a past life that would have left most people scarred for the rest of their days.

"I'm not mad at you," Robert said, "but…how long do I have left?"

Genesis' throat felt dry. It was painful for him to say it, but he said, "Less than a month, I think."

Robert, oddly enough, had felt nothing in his heart. His heart was strangely absent from any form of disappointment. Way before he met Genesis, he would have cursed his life for ending in a hospice miserably. But now, he felt different about the whole situation. Rather than mope about it, knowing how much time he had left worked to his advantage.

"Robert?" Genesis called him back to reality, breaking the stillness of the room. There was concern all over the teen's face. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine Genesis," Robert reassured his friend that he was okay, "Thank you for letting me know. It was brave of you." He then pointed to the notepad Genesis had on the desk. "Can you help me plan a few things? There are a few people I may want to get in contact with."

The former commander didn't question Robert's request and was glad that he wanted to do what he could with his time left. He took his pad and pen and wrote word for word the list of things the old man needed to sort out before he was gone.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Heroes ::** _

Plans for his funeral and last will set aside for the moment, both Robert and Genesis were both watching a historical documentary show on television about Captain America that evening. On days like this Robert's mind was clear and crisp.

"It's just like the media says, he could do no wrong," Genesis commented, eyes focused the screen which showed an old black and white campaign video for the war effort.

"Does it remind you of what happened back then?" Robert asked knowing Genesis had experienced something like the Captain.

The teen snorted, "Not too fondly, though." While in the past he might have liked the glorious parades, now it seemed not worth the trouble. Genesis still had a sore spot of betrayal for what ShinRa had done to him.

"I think I can understand, it's not always the truth that they spread." the old man said. He then countered, "But for the Captain, I suppose some of his stories about his personality weren't exactly exaggerations."

The comment grabbed Genesis' attention. "You mean you've met him before?"

"During my starting years as an agent," Robert said fondly. When Genesis looked puzzled by his age, the old man explained, "It was a lot easier to fake your age in those days. I was also a lot taller than my peers—an early growth spurt—when I first entered the Second World War, and they needed the smart ones to help out with America's intelligence gathering."

"So what was he like?" Genesis inquired. The former commander was curious as to just what Earth's only super soldier was like.

Robert was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Modest. Very, very modest. He had so much good in him you'd suspect he was the nicest person alive. He was also a very real person who I can imagine would never be expected to take on the sketchier works of a government agent. Steve Rogers didn't approve of playing unfair if he could help it."

To Genesis, Earth's super soldier sounded very much like a cross between Angeal and Zack's personalities.

"But the man had flaws, too," the old patient reminded him. "You see, before he got the serum he was a sickly man. And because of his condition he didn't have many friends. If I have to say so, he was socially shy at first, but grew more confident later on. It probably explained why he wasn't good with the ladies, either. In those days, the women generally had a preference for soldiers."

The last comments reminded Genesis of AVALANCHE's current leader, Cloud, before Hojo got his hands on him. He was curious about how Steve Rogers had agreed to become an experiment for a scientist. He was the first and only super soldier around on Earth officially. As far as Genesis knew, the guy volunteered to be the first.

"And what about the scientist who made him into a super soldier? If Steve Rogers was willing to volunteer, I have a feeling he wasn't just a creepy mad scientist," Genesis said, as in his mind he shuddered to think of another Hojo.

Robert thought over it, paused and said, "I can't tell you his name, but unlike what happened in your world, the professor who created the serum was a victim of war himself. As far as general intel goes, his family was killed by Schmitt, too."

"So revenge?" he asked.

Robert shook his head, "He was forced by Schmitt in the first place to make the uncompleted version of the serum, turning Schmitt into the Red Skull. The reason why we were losing to begin with was because we didn't stand a chance against him. I think the professor was trying to redeem himself, which may be why he passed on the serum to Rogers."

"So in the end, the mad scientist was Schmitt."

"Yes." Robert noticed Genesis' contemplating look as he was deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Genesis blinked but shrugged. "I was just thinking of how things could have turned out differently if my friend Sephiroth, back then, was raised the way Steve Rogers was. He would have been more grounded."

The elder man disagreed, "That may be true, but I think any man wouldn't be quite same if they were stripped of their identity or what defined them as a person." When Genesis went deathly still, Robert knew he had hit a sore spot. "I don't think I would have lasted if I were in your condition like the degradation for nearly seven years. Even I can't comprehend how it was like for you to lose control of your emotions and most of your rational thought."

Robert meant it, too. There were times when he even realized how childish he sounded in certain arguments. There were also times when his mouth would spill out everything that he felt, but without any tact. It was like being a child again. Although it may have been frightening losing control in some ways, he expected it since he was getting older. Genesis, on the other hand, had his process of aging fast forwarded to the point where he couldn't handle the physical pain of his slowly degrading body and the psychological trauma of uncontrollable emotions at once. It wasn't something Robert would wish on anyone.

Since the former SOLDIER didn't say anything, Robert decided to drop the subject.

After Genesis ignored him for a while as they both went back paying attention to the TV, he then questioned, "Do you think he's still alive or dead?" The documentary was closing on how the plane the Captain took down with him alongside the Red Skull was never found.

"I can't really say," Robert said thoughtfully. "But it's been about sixty years. If the Captain had survived all that he'd be very old. Unless, he was preserved in the ice and the serum somehow kept him alive, which is highly unlikely. Chances are he's dead."

The redhead somewhat agreed with him. "Yet there's still a chance some people are hunting his body at the present, right?"

"There probably are those who still want to find him." the old man said with a faraway look.

The adolescent blinked, "Who might they be?"

"Those who are part of the old project," Robert answered. "They go by a different name and are a new intelligence agency with higher clearance status than the CIA or the FBI at the present. I can't remember their entire name, though. Quite a tongue twister if you ask me, but it was something like the Strategic Homeland Intervention…Logistics, Enforcement Division."

Genesis knew that was a well-kept government secret when the old man gave him the 'look' he had to take it to the grave.

"I won't tell a soul," he promised to Robert. Additionally, Genesis wasn't going to bother trying to find the correct name anyway. The name was too long for most people to remember after hearing it the first time, and he wasn't that stupid to type it into Google and search for it. The last thing he wanted was the Earth version of the Turks hunting him down.

"Still," Genesis continued as he watched the credits roll, "you think there will be heroes like Steve Rogers again in the future?"

The old man shrugged, "Who knows? But I don't think I'd mind if there are new ones if they were like Rogers. The world could use some good."

Genesis smiled and agreed with Robert as the thought of it had reminded him back to AVALANCHE. He wondered what Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve, and Barret were up to now.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_:: Parting Words_ ** **::**

Genesis knew the subject would come sooner or later.

"Genesis?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a way of saying goodbye without saying goodbye?" Robert asked him.

The patient's focus was to the window looking at the endless blue sky. His skin was now paler than the red-haired teen had seen him days, but he seemed to have the urge to finish all his business while he was alive.

Consequently, the teen's focus was off the chessboard, the match somewhat forgotten, and on Robert. "I suppose it depends on who you're saying goodbye to," answered Genesis, as he hesitantly shifted in his seat. Even if Genesis had died before, death wasn't a topic he liked treading on.

The old man chuckled, "I'm bad with parting words."

"I thought you were a CIA agent. You can't figure out something?" was the incredulous reply from the red-head.

"I know too many things." Robert disagreed. "I was asking for your opinion on what may be appropriate…considering you've died before."

Genesis frowned and deadpanned, "I died on the battlefield. Enough said." He didn't exactly have someone to say goodbye to at the time, besides Cloud Strife and his crew of misfits.

"And here I was asking someone who claimed himself to be a poet," Robert teased without missing a beat.

The former SOLDIER shook his head, "I don't think drama or romanticism is your thing Robert. That probably won't go well with you."

Robert, on the contrary, wasn't offended knowing Genesis' blunt response. "Well, I'd like to say goodbye to my son. But I want to let him know it's a happy goodbye, without getting too touchy of the sort." He then sighed. "And I think he has had enough of me saying 'take care of yourself' countless times. I'd like to go in peace, and give him the message that I trust he'll be fine. Just in a more subtle way. Do you have a farewell like that from where you come from?"

Come to think of it, Genesis was slightly surprised when Robert mentioned that. He realized in Gaia there was a farewell like it. "I suppose we do have one," the red-head teen told the old spy. "And it's only two words."

That led to Robert ask, "Which is?"

"'Good night.'"

The elder man's eyes were filled with curiosity, "Is there a tale behind it?"

"Yes," Genesis nodded. "It has to do with the Lifestream. When people or any living creature on Gaia dies, they return to the Lifestream. When a person dies saying 'Good night', it's like saying we'll meet again tomorrow. It's not the final farewell, because when we all die, we'll meet again. You could say, it's a parting as well as a saying of trust. We trust those we're leaving in life to take care of themselves till we meet again."

Robert smiled at the teen thinking the two words with fondness. "I think those are the right words I need Genesis. Thanks."

"No problem," the teen shrugged but he was happy to help his friend out. Genesis then hinted, "I believe it's your turn."

"Eh?" The old man blinked at the board and asked, "When did you make a move?"

"When I was explaining what the farewell meant."

The retired CIA agent shook his head in amusement with an audacious laugh, "Damn kid. You used that distraction technique I taught you. Don't think it'll get you this round."

"Bring it on, old man," Genesis replied with a smirk.

Robert waved a stubby finger at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, young punk."

To Genesis' disappointment that day, he lost a couple of games, the scores weren't looking good.

_Old Man: 12_

_Genesis: 9_

Nonetheless, if that conversation put Robert's heart at ease with his death, the auburn haired teen guessed it was well worth it.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Last Gifts ::** _

It was the last five days he could spend time with Robert. The former CIA agent was going to spend the last two weeks of his life with his son who was flying over to Chicago that weekend. Since it was a private affair with family and Robert wished to spare Genesis the pain from watching him die, the teen agreed his last day would be the day before Robert's son arrived.

On Monday, Genesis basically helped the old man with anything he needed doing. He listed and bought things that Robert wanted to have stock of during his son's visit. Other than that, it was basically checking through the list they had prepared before. They didn't talk much as Robert was feeling more fatigued than usual and Genesis let the old man rest.

Tuesday wasn't a good day. Genesis felt his heart twisted into a painful knot that morning. Robert asked him where he was and who the teen was. There was a borderline panic that Robert couldn't remember him at all. Thankfully, a few couple hours later his eyes cleared and he was having a usual conversation on politics. The old man ate lunch as usual and slept till dinner. He ate little that night and then slept into the morning. As much as the teen wanted something more, Genesis had to admit that was one day less spending time with Robert.

Wednesday came around and Robert was feeling invigorated than the day before. Fulfilling Robert's request to go to a park, Genesis took care of the transport and pushed his wheelchair as they enjoyed the local park's the scenery. The old man's serene face said it all really. He was content and happy to enjoy the fresh air. In the morning, it was relatively empty save for mothers and their young children visiting it.

"It'll probably be like this," Robert said.

"What will?"

"The cemetery."

"You won't get as many visitors, though," Genesis commented, keeping his voice light.

"It's fine, as long as they're my closest friends and family I won't mind." The old man turned to the teen with a grin, "Between you and me, I'll have something written that's a little poetic on my headstone, as thanks to you."

"You? Poetic?" Genesis asked, disbelieving what he heard.

Robert nodded very sure, "It's going to be subtle, but you'll know when you see it."

"We'll see about that."

Thursday continued with their usual bouts of numerous game boards and historical discussions. But rather than taking them seriously, the two were content to make jokes or laugh at any crazy idea they thought up. When Robert woke up from his naps, they'd watch a comedy, 3D animation movie and did whatever brightened their mood. Worn out completely, Genesis ended up staying over the hospice that night.

Friday arrived too fast for the former SOLDIER. The last day he had time to spend with Robert was less than 24 hours. Rather than feeling depressed, Genesis was determined to let the old retired CIA agent know he accepted that Robert was leaving for good and wasn't going to mourn in front of him. He wasn't going to ask how Robert was feeling. Genesis would leave that to the doctor.

More time passed by with their usual rivalry card and board games, jokes, historic strategy discussions, and rested when they both got tired. While what they were doing was so simple and nothing extraordinary, to Genesis it was the best part of his life on Earth. He felt content, happy, accepted and loved than he had ever been in his whole past life.

Morning turned to noon, then the sun sets. At night, it was the time Genesis had to go.

Robert being subtle at all day hadn't given the teen a single clue to as how he would say goodbye. Perhaps that was for the better; because when Robert started their last farewell, the old man was giving his remaining life savings for Genesis' college fund.

"You're kidding," Genesis said, not believing it.

Robert chuckled, "I don't have a reason to. I'm not bringing any money to the grave. If you're asking about my son, his job has a well-earned paycheck." The old man then gave Genesis what appeared to be a newspaper covered shoebox.

"Inside are all the documents and things I'm passing over to you. Open that in your own time, preferably alone, there are instructions inside of it if you're confused on what to do with it."

The teen was highly uncomfortable as he cradled the box in his hands. "But, I didn't give you anything."

"You've given me more than enough Genesis," the old man disagreed lightly. "Thanks to you, I have my son coming over, a lifetime worth of memories I could enjoy in my last days, and you've given me the peace I could pass on without regrets." He gulped down his grief and spoke again, "I've also noticed in the last month you've never asked how I felt about my illness… Thank you for that. You've treated me like a man going away on a long holiday, rather than someone already on a deathbed. I can't ask any more than to choose your own future and make sure you're happy wherever you are."

This time around, Genesis only responded with a hug. "I'm glad I've met you."

"I'm glad to have you as a friend and grandson," Robert said as he hugged back.

As much as the thought was a shock to Genesis, his heart melted a little as he sat back facing Robert on his bed. His eyes watered, but he didn't let them fall.

"Grandson, huh? I think I'd like that. You're my first family I know and love on Earth, Robert." he sniffled wiping his nose.

The chime of the clock alerted the two that it was Genesis' time to leave and Robert to rest for the night. They both gave each other another warm tight hug before they let go. Reluctantly and slowly, the former SOLDIER helped tuck Robert in the bed and covered him with a blanket for the last time. He carefully inserted Robert's gift box in his backpack, waved his 'grandfather' farewell, and silently made his way out of the room.

"Genesis?"

Genesis stopped at the door and turned his head around, "Yeah?"

"Good night," Robert said his farewell with an amused smirk. _'We'll meet again, won't we?'_

Genesis nodded in confirmation as if to say, _'Of course we'll meet again'_ , and smiled back. "Good night, Robert. Sleep well."

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_:: Hollow ::_ **

The day when Robert's life snuffed out was possibly at the worst timing imaginable.

On that weekend, just two days after he said goodbye to Robert, Genesis Rhapsodos was hunted down by the United States military with two others. It was basically his life turning for the worst all over again.

What Genesis had thought was a simple outing to enjoy life on Earth while he avoided thinking of Robert, turned into a recurring nightmare. Most of the teens from Genesis' foster home on Saturday were hyped up over the largest computer convention in Chicago, something that rarely happened. Curious about such an occasion, Genesis tagged along the next day.

The former SOLDIER admitted the sheer size of it was amazing. On Gaia, robotic and simulator tech wasn't a market money-maker no thanks to the fact it was limited to SOLDIERs and the ShinRa military. The amount of people flooding the place was astonishing for him. There were plenty of tech companies milling about, and with the gaming expo opening, everyone around him was thrilled to officially start and try the new games the expo provided.

There were the usual famous people around too, the mayor, computer companies like Microsoft, and there was also a flashy inventor by the name of Tony Stark, that Genesis really didn't care about who made an appearance. Halfway through Stark's speech, something else grabbed his attention.

One part of the convention was overcrowded with Real Time Strategy game enthusiasts who were struggling on a game that was far too hard to handle. Two groups were crowding around two people who were known RTS game champions in town and they too were nowhere getting past their scores near mid-range. Feeling suspicious and since he wasn't a bad tactician himself, Genesis tried the game on a computer that was the farthest from the crowds.

The former SOLDIER had to admit it was the most challenging strategy simulator he had tried; ever. The battle conditions were very real, logistics, troopers, loss of life, and even how the chain of command worked. All of it was far too realistic. Even ShinRa couldn't have created something this complex and real with their virtual simulator rooms. The only reason he had a high score was the fact he had years of experience in making quick decisions on the field, but that was when the real trouble started.

It was because the game wasn't just a game. The game was a disguised authentic strategic simulator made by the US military.

Genesis' luck went from bad to worse when the people behind it weren't doing the project the legal way. No sooner the teen left the convention feeling spooked, a hacker named Edward and another girl, Tina, approached him warning that they were in danger. Knowing the truth behind a disastrous military project that could get them locked up for life in the labs, the three agreed to get supplies and run for their lives. The next day after, they were officially the hunted.

Two weeks on the streets again and the military took their first victim. Tina was shot in the head. Genesis caught and cradled her body helplessly knowing she'd never be alive again. At that moment and very same second, Genesis froze when he knew a flicker of life he was familiar with thanks to the Lifestream, had gone out forever.

Robert had died.

Chilling cold only filled up the part in his heart that now was sickening, hollow, and painful.

He couldn't really recall what happened after. All he could remember was being dragged away by the hacker who had snapped him out of his shock and running away. They had run so far that Genesis wasn't sure where he was. When they did stop, though, Edward broke into an emotional wreck and cried. The former SOLDIER wasn't well himself. He shivered and curled himself to a ball his body shook with sobs and his vision blurry with tears that didn't stop coming out.

Genesis cried himself to sleep for the two lives lost that day.

That night, a part of him that had mended before, broke.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**:: Legacy ::** _

_"…even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return._

_To become the dew that quenches the land,_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

He closed his cherished book to a small audible thud after he finished Act V of LOVELESS. Genesis stood there as he took in the tranquility of his surroundings and enjoyed the gentle wind blowing against his face. As far as the eye could see, numerous, if not hundreds, of near identical headstones were neatly positioned in the green cemetery.

"Just like I promised, Robert. Those were the five Acts of LOVELESS."

To think he'd end up in New York out of all places.

He had been on the run from the military for two months now. It was a highly risky gamble visiting the cemetery during the day and his partially ripped clothes looked somewhat out-of-place. Genesis at that second didn't care, though, he could use a few minutes of peace while he was sure no one followed him. The Lifestream would warn him if there were threats about.

Now kneeling down, Genesis patted the headstone and let his lips curve up with a small exhausted smile, "I got into major trouble, but somehow those tips you gave on how to avoid and hide from people helped. Thanks, old man, I'm glad I have the chance to visit you. By the look of things, your son got you the best place to rest."

_ROBERT COULSON_

_CIA_

_WORLD WAR II_

_COLD WAR_

_Died SEPT 22nd, 2005_

_An Inspiration to All,_

_Beloved Husband & Father_

_Grant Him Thy Eternal Rest_

Genesis chuckled to himself as he read the last line. So that's what Robert meant when he said he wanted something a little poetic on his headstone, the teen thought fondly. While the inscription was very general (somewhat old-fashioned) to any normal person, that last line was the old man's gift that he'd remember Genesis in his eternal slumber. Robert must have taken the 'good night' farewell from Gaia to heart. He wasn't so sure how Robert's family and friends would have thought of it when the former CIA agent was hardly the poetic person; nonetheless, Genesis appreciated it.

The stone slab was newer than the others around it, but for all it was worth, it didn't really show the life of the man who was behind it. The former commander was sure Robert was involved with many other wars and missions, but it lacked enough space to list them all. On the other hand, many of them would also have been high-security government secrets.

"You'd think that I'd probably be studying now in those Ivy League colleges. But all I have are three people's deaths on my account," Genesis sighed exhausted. A bit of grief laced his voice. He was fed up of playing cat and mouse with the military. Genesis wasn't willing to let this life be a repeat of his previous one. Despite the pain and struggle he had to go through to get here, he was content for now.

"I…I'm not sure what life has for me," he admitted, "but the Goddess did promise me that if I got lost she'd lead me to where I was supposed to be. What do you think the Goddess meant by that?"

He knew he wouldn't get a reply from the grave, but the redhead could imagine Robert would pester him that he should live to find out the truth.

"I know, old man. I'll fight to my dying breath. I promise on a SOLDIER's honor," the teen said as he crossed his heart.

It was odd and calming all at once talking like this. Back on Gaia, the only place he had done the same thing was at the Sector 5 church. He used to go there because Strife had laid to rest the Buster Sword inside it. It then had served as a grave marker to those who had died, namely Zack Fair, but to Genesis, it was also Angeal's, too.

Cloud Strife one day had explained to the red mage that Zack named him his living legacy. Not only the person who was the last to be by his side during his dying breath but also as someone who'd keep his memories alive. So if Cloud was Zack's living legacy…would that mean Genesis was Robert's?

And would that have been the same for those three people who died too?

Tina Brown, despite her short-lived time spent with Genesis, taught him that in actual planning every life was worth saving. She believed that one person could save so many more when Genesis hadn't thought much about the computerized AIs that died in the simulators. Just two weeks into their flight from the military, Tina was shot in the head giving the two remaining escapees' time to run for it.

Their resident hacker Edward Marshall, later on, had opened Genesis to the possibility he had a potential to learn about technology just like he did in being a strategist. He had taught what Genesis needed to know about Earth's tech, even if a month later he too wasn't spared. Seeing the guy die when they were at the border of Chicago city had awakened the former SOLDIER's abilities to Synaptic Net Dive, an ability he inherited from Weiss on Gaia and never would have thought to have on Earth.

And the last person Dave, the reporter, taught him it was alright to trust a person who he just met. When a person shows you who they are the first time you meet them, trust them; that was his motto. The man had invaluable information in reading a person's body language and mannerisms thanks to years of experience in interviewing people. He too met his demise at the hands of a mercenary when Genesis had proven to his hunters too difficult to capture.

And yet here he remained, the last one left behind.

"I wonder what's the significance in being the last one alive," Genesis said out aloud.

"You inherit a part of someone you once cherished."

Shocked out of his mind and blood running cold, Genesis whipped around and staggered where he stood. And beside him was a rather strange man he had never seen. He was Caucasian, bald, and wearing rectangular glasses, but what made him strange was the fact he was a monk of sorts. More specifically, a _bhikkhu_ or Buddhist monk. The former SOLDIER wasn't sure he should say anything to the guy. While he understood that the Buddhist monks on Earth usually had the same racial features as those from Wutai (or Asian), the stranger didn't exactly fit the stereotype.

Genesis figured he must have been so deep in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention who was around him. The Lifestream in him, however, hadn't alerted him to any danger.

"Sorry for shocking you," the monk apologized, "You looked like you're a little lost."

Genesis didn't say anything back. But observed the monk laying flowers on the grave that was beside Robert's, which happened to be a soldier's who served in Afghanistan.

"I asked that same question a year ago," the monk spoke again, his eyes seemed lost in his own memories. "You could say I lost my teammates when I served in the military. I couldn't handle the loss, so I resigned and became what I am now."

"Was the answer you found is what you were searching for?" the teen spoke up, after judging the monk wasn't deemed a threat.

The monk smiled kindly, "Yes. I have no regrets for finding it."

Genesis was now curious. "Then what's your interpretation of the answer you found?"

"That most people forget that memories are something that you felt back in the past. So when you die, people forget what you did or talked about. However, people will never forget how you made them feel," the monk explained. "Of course, those memories can be both good and bad, but in the end, the good overcomes the bad. And that, that is the part that remains."

"A living legacy," Genesis quoted Angeal's student.

"Right," the monk nodded. "You become a better person when you inherit your friend's good traits even when they're not around anymore. You're not quite the same person as you were before, but that change is always for the better."

The teen frowned sadly, "Even if you ended up with so many people dying one after the other?"

A sympathetic glance from the monk. "No matter how you think, sometimes those things aren't your fault. I had the same thought as you once, but I don't think I'd be a better person if I didn't have memories of who and what I lost."

'Memories of who and what I lost?' Genesis thought about his past memories. His mind took him straight to the memory of the time when the Goddess Minerva had said his previous memories on Gaia would not be erased in his second life. He wondered and it now made him think it had to do with what the monk said.

"I don't think I understand," Genesis said as he shook his head after a long silence.

The monk was patient. "Think memories as a gift," he said, "You've inherited those gifts from your friends which will live through you. Rather than grieve, the best gift you can give back to those precious ones who have passed on or you won't see in a long time is gratitude."

That revelation spread through Genesis like a warm blanket he didn't realize a tear escaped down his cheek. He briskly wiped it away and the tears that also came after as he inwardly thanked the Goddess. He was thankful he inherited new memories from those who were gone forever, and still had the memories that remained thanks to those who were back from Gaia. It renewed his hope he wouldn't give up against the military people chasing him down, and to not give up on his second chance.

"Umm…thank you," Genesis said with hesitation after he cleaned up himself from making an emotional mess. To think he was actually crying in front of a stranger; he felt inwardly embarrassed but relieved at the same time.

"Glad to help," the monk nodded with an ever-present smile, "I'm Brahm."

In turn, the auburn haired teen faltered and said, "It's best you don't know about my name; I have some bad people who are after me. It's safer that way."

"Then thank you, for thinking of my safety," Brahm said, without any indication he was going to pry at the teen's hesitance. "I have to go now, I hope we'll meet again at better circumstances. See you."

Genesis waved Brahm goodbye as he disappeared into the distance. He wondered how the right person at the right time was there for him when he was seeking for answers. The former SOLDIER thought that maybe Minerva led him here so he could hear the monk's advice somehow. He then turned to the Robert's headstone.

"Hey Robert, I'll visit if I have a chance again soon," Genesis said as the sun was setting on the horizon. "And thanks… for everything. Good night."

He turned on his heel in a different direction the monk went and walked briskly out of the cemetery. Genesis would do whatever he could to now survive. Although his situation was as bleak as it is, he smiled tiredly with gladness he found his answer. Minerva's lesson to him was to cherish the part that remained.

And maybe, just maybe, Genesis was meant to meet someone who had inherited a part of Robert too.

* * *

_"Don't be dismayed by goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." ~ Richard Bach_

_**~ End ~** _

* * *

_**The series continues in... Agent Rhapsodos Introductions: Agent Jasper Sitwell** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Coulson is officially named by the canon Marvel Cinematic Universe (and is also Phil Coulson's father) and I've taken a liberty & creativity to make him as Genesis' moral compass or rock he can hold onto when he's just arrived on Earth. The reason I wrote this prequel in the first place, was to make a backstory of the things Genesis had to take care of (a lot of emotional baggage & as well as his purpose in the MCU where he chooses to move on with his new life) before he's like in 'Taking the Backseat'. In this case, it was his adaptation from his life in Gaia moving on to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> AU End Notes: I do NOT own the character 'Robert' and he is an official Marvel Cinematic Universe character; therefore he belongs to Marvel.


End file.
